Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!
by Sakura Akari
Summary: Akari Sawada is daughter of Tsunayoshi. She was born with very powerful flames that would cause life-threatening fevers. Finally, with the help of Reborn and Verde, Akari was saved by a special Dying Will Bullet that grants her a power new to Tsuna and the rest. Everyone thought that was the end. But an enemy mafia family founds out Akari's abilities. Read about Akari's new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!**

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target One:** **My True Self**

"**Wake up."**

_What? Who's there?_

"**You must hurry and wake up, before his time runs out."**

_His time? Who's?_

"**Hurry and wake up."**

_Dad?_

_**Thud!**_

"Ow…" I woke up on the floor and my feet in the air. I look on top of my dresser and saw a lion cub with orange flames as it's mane and tail end. "Kero?"

"_Akari, are you ok?"_ A childish voice spoke to me in my mind.

"Yeah… I'm ok… Sorry, Kero." I groaned as I sat up.

"_It's time to wake up, Akari. Hurry and get dressed." _The voice insisted.

"Ok, Mom." I groaned at the cub.

My name is Akari Sawada, and yes I'm talking to a lion cub telepathically. He's my guardian spirit, I guess you can call him that. Its a long story that I'll tell you about later. Anyway, I'm a sixteen years old girl, but there's one thing you should know about me. I'm a tomboy, and I don't mean like the ones that acts like a boy. I actually dress as one. I had on navy blue pants and a yellow t-shirt with an orange vest over it. My hair is short above my shoulders. To be honest, I really do look like a guy. I used to being mistaken as one too. I've even had some confessions from some girls. Of course they got rejected.

"_Akari, hurry. I can smell the food already."_ My kitty yawned.

"Ok, ok. I'm ready." I walked out the door with Kero on my shoulder.

I walked through the corridors to reach the kitchen. I live in a mansion with my parents, mostly because of my father, which I'll tell you about can say I have a life of a princess- I mean, prince. I finally reached the kitchen to our kitchen staff.

**Akari! **

"Crap…" I turned to face a grayed-haired old lady. "Good morning, Giovanni."

I wined as the lady gave me a hug that didn't let me breathe.

"Good morning, my little tomboy!" she grinned. She let me go and touched my chest. "Those babies still haven't grown yet? How long until they do? They're still baby."

"Giovanni, please let me go." I sighed.

Giovanni let go and sighed, "Akari, you're supposed to get embarrassed when someone touches your chest."

"I don't get embarrassed. It's more like I get annoyed. That's why I hide from you." I wined as Kero hopped off and ran to some bread.

"_Hey, Akari. This bread smells amazing! Lets get it with some strawberry jam!"_ the kitten turned to me with a pair of begging, orange eyes.

"Sounds good, Kero." I smiled as he hopped in joy. I looked over at the female chief. "Kero wants those with strawberry jam. I'll get a croissant with an espresso."

"Ok, Princess of Princes and Beast of the Bread. Coming right up." she giggled as she got a basket ready in a basket. When it was ready, she handed it to me.

"Thanks for the breakfest. Let's go, Kero." the small lion hopped on my shoulder as I walked out.

"I put in their breakfast as well! Make sure they eat it!" Giovanni yelled as she waved good bye.

"Okay!" I waved as I exited out to the gardens.

"_Akari, let's race to our spot!"_ the lion cub grinned.

"Hmm… you're on!" I ran as Kero jumped to the ground running ahead of me. We finally reached our destination. The top of a hill is a big oak tree that I've known since I was little.

Kero was the first to arrive. _"I won!"_ the cub jumped in joy.

"Congrats, Kero." I smiled as I sat in the shade of the tree. The cool breeze blew my hair back and it felt amazing as I unpacked our meal. Kero immediately started to eat. As I was about to take a bite out of my bread, I sensed two familiar flames behind me.

I didn't have to turn my head two know who these strangers were. "Stop stalking me, Koe, Rin."

**Ok, first of all we're not stalking you. We were trying to scare you. **A strawberry-blond boy with green eyes, dressed in a school uniform jumped down from the big oak. "And second, good morning, Boss."

"Morning, Koe." I smiled.

A black haired boy dressed in the same uniform appeared from behind the tree. "Sorry, Akari-chan. We wanted to surprize you." The two boys sat in front of me as I got their breakfast ready for them.

"That's impossible, Rin. Here, your breakfast." I handed the two boys each a bread.

"Thanks." the redhead smiled as he took a bite. "It's delicious!"

"Thank you, Akari-chan." the black-haired boy smiled.

"Make sure you thank Giovanni after school, ok?" I smiled as I finished my bread.

"We're not kids, you know?" Koe said as he grabbed another bread from the basket.

"Ok, Akari-chan." Rin smiled again.

I looked over at the city and saw the big clock. "We should probably get going, huh?"

Laughed as I heard Koe's groan. "Do we have to go?"

"Yes, you do." I laughed as I packed everything up.

"Come on, Koe. School's not that bad." Rin said with bread in his mouth.

"Come on, Kero. Time to drop them off at school." I told the lion cub.

"_Ok."_ Kero jumped onto my head.

"Fine…" Koe stood up and started to walk away. Rin and I looked at each other and followed the red-head idiot.

As we walked along the path out of the garden, Rin and Koe put me in the middle. I looked sideways at the two of them. _They are way over protective._

"_But they really do care for for you, Akari. Don't forget, They owe you their lives."_ Kero smiled on my head.

_You're right, Kero._ I slightly nodded my head as I put the basket near the door to the kitchen.

The walk to school was always silent. Koe and Rin would always look out for any dangers. It's not that I don't appreciate it, it's just that I wish we could walk to school like normal people. _Who am I kidding? I was never born in the world of normal._ I sighed too loudly.

"Princess?" I looked up at Koe who was looking at me with worry. "What's up?"

"It's nothing." I smiled as i looked forward.

"You can't do that, Akari-chan." It was Rin this time. "Don't bottle up your feelings. That's why we, your friends, are here for."

"It's really nothing guys." _They are not gonna believe me. What do I tell them? That's it!_ "I just wondering how my dad is doing. That's all." I brought up a subject that we can't talk about at all, and it worked. They stayed quiet the rest of the way. _Sorry, guys._

"_We're almost at the school, Akari."_ I looked at Kero. _"I'm gonna go hide now."_

"OK, see ya later, Kero." I said out loud as Kero disappeared in some orange flames.

"Bye, Kero." Koe smiled at the flames on my head.

"See ya, Little Guy." Rin waved as the flames disappeared. "Hey, Akari. I always wondered where Kero goes when he's not out here with us."

"Oh, that?" I thought for a bit. "I think I told you guys, didn't I?"

"Nope, Secret Keeper." Koe grinned.

"Oh. Well he hides in my flames, my soul." Once I said that, the boys stopped walking.

"What now?!" they said at the same time.

"I did tell you about it, right? The day my flames awakened?" I kept walking as the boys tried to keep up.

"Oh, yeah. Your old man shot you with a Dying Will Bullet, right?" Koe asked.

"Yep and inside that bullet was Kero, who helps me control my powerful flames." We turned a corner.

"Hold on!" Rin looked confused and worried. "What's a Dying Will Bullet? It sounds dangerous!"

"The Dying Will Bullet is a special weapon created by the Vongola Famiglia. Once it makes contact with a person, they die. If they feel regret when they were shot, they are reborn with a flame on their forehead." Koe explained.

"Wait what? Akari died!" We all stopped as Rin stared at me as if I was a ghost. I just shrugged.

"Stupid Jock!" Koe laughed. "Why do you forget everything?"

"Sorry, Koe. Please explain?" Rin begged.

"Alright. The Dying Will Bullet turns all of the person's safety switches off and in exchange for risking their life, they are able to harness great strength. Through regret, the person shot gains overwhelming strength, power and invulnerability. It can also store and release Dying Will Flames; this technique was used by Vongola Settimo with the Dying Will Bullet because his Flames were weak." Koe actually sounded like a teacher.

"How do you know all of this?" Rin asked, amazed at Koe's knowledge.

"My old man made me study it. Something about if I wish to become Akari's right hand man, I needed to know everything he knows." Koe shrugged.

"You want to become my right hand man?" I asked Koe, shocked.

Koe looked away. "Who else is gonna keep you out of trouble?"

"Thanks, Koe." I smiled at the redhead boy.

"But why would your father shoot you with that bullet?" Rin asked.

"Because my flames were burning my insides. My flames were bottled up in my body and couldn't get out, so everyone decided that it would be best if they shot me. But instead of shooting me when ever my flames overpowered me, they made Kero." I explained as we reached the street of Rin's and Koe's school.

"Oh, well as long as you're still alive and they don't shoot you with that bullet anymore." Rin sounded relieved.

"Y-Yeah." I covered my stutter with a cough. _I can't let them know about my training…_

"Akari-chan?" Rin and Koe looked at me.

"I-" I was interrupted by some girl squeals.

**It's Sawada-kun with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun!** Three girls ran up to us with grins on their faces, each had on school uniforms like Koe's and Rin's, but they're were girl uniforms.

"Morning, Rada-chan, Fuko-chan, and Habana-chan." I smiled at the three girls as they squealed with delight.

"Morning, you three." Koe frowned.

"Morning. How's your morning so far?" Rin grinned.

"Amazing now that we saw you three together!" Habana-chan said with delight.

"Can I leave these two trouble makers with you girls?" I asked as I received a glare from Koe.

"Of course! Leave them with us, Sawada-kun!" Rada-chan smiled.

"Thank you." I looked at my two friends. "See you two after school?"

"Yeah, yeah, Princess." Koe looked away mad.

"Gokudera-kun!" Fuko-chan yelled at Koe. "Sawada-san is not a princess! He's a prince!"

"Yeah, that likes guys." He mumbled loud enough so that the girls can hear.

All three girls looked at me.

I blushed, "That is true." _That really isn't a lie._

"Doesn't matter! We will love Sawada-kun no matter what!" Habana-chan yelled. the other two nodded in agreement.

"We will always love you, Sawada-kun!" Fuko-chan slightly blushed.

"Even if you don't like girls! Our feelings will never change!" Rada-chan stated.

"T-Thank you, girls. Anyway, I have to leave. I'm gonna be late." I waved bye as I walked away.

"Bye, Sawada-kun!" the girls waved at me as Koe and Rin walked to their school.

_I feel sorry for them… But He told me not to reveal my real gender until the time was right._

I entered an ally and opened a secret passageway that lead underground. I walked down the stairs as I heard Kero's laugh.

"_Akari-chan is popular with both girls and boys!"_ the lion cub appeared on my shoulders.

"Oh shut up. That was embarrassing." I sighed as I reached the door at the end of the staircase. My intuition was telling me to open the door with caution. I moved to the side of one door and opened it as three bullet shots were fired past the doorway.

**Dame-Akari. You're getting better at listening to your Hyper Intuition.** A man's voice came from the room.

"Well you did teach me how to use it." I appeared at the doorway to see my tutor. A man dressed in a black suit with a black fedora was in the middle of the room that was open and empty. The shade from his hat hid his brown eyes but not his smirk. "What kind of hell have you prepare for me this time, Uncle Reborn?"

The man's smirk got bigger. "We need to look at your speed."

"Then let's start." I smiled as an orange flame appeared on my forehead. "Kero, Soul Sword."

"_OK!"_ Kero said as he jumped to my hand and transformed into a sword with an orange blade.

"Ready?" my tutor smiled.

"Bring on the hell." I said with a calm voice.

**Three Hours Later:**

"OWWWW!" I screamed from the pain all over my body.

"Dame-Akari. How do I get you to master your Hyper Dying Will Mode if you keep overdoing it and pulling your own muscles?" My tutor sighed as a yellow, sparkling flame that came from his gun, engulfed me healing my injuries.

"Sorry, Uncle Reborn. I can't figure out why I do it either." I said panting from the stinging coming from the pain.

The man kicked my side causing a lot of pain to overwhelm me. "OWWWW!"

"No excuses." he sighed. "Even Tsuna mastered this in less than three days. At this rate it'll take you more than three weeks"

"Well sorry if I'm not like my father." I pouted. Another kick from Uncle Reborn came to my side. "OWWWW! Dammit, Uncle Reborn!"

My tutor picked up his leg again, readying to kick me again. "What was that, Dame-Akari?"

"N-Nothing…" I stuttered in fear as he lowered his foot. Uncle Reborn isn't really my uncle, but I've always called him that. He used to be my father's tutor but now he's mine. Also he's the reason that I dress as a boy. Something about my father's enemies realizing my weakness.

"There. How do you feel?" Uncle Reborn asked as I slowly sat up.

"Better. Thanks, Uncle Reborn." I sighed at my clothes that were ripped and covered in dirt.

"Go change." I looked up at Uncle Reborn. "We have to meet with your father."

Shock came to me. _Dad's here? It's been two months since he left and he's finally back?_ "Ok." I stood up, ignoring the little stinging pain.

"Also, dress as a girl." I look at my tutor again.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because our enemies are aware that you're female. My plan failed." He looked down.

"I see. Well at least I can act like my true self now." I smiled at the thought.

"Hurry and change! There's already some clothes for you in the dressing room, on top of the couch." He smacked behind my head.

"Ow! Ok, ok. Going now." I ran away with Kero in my arms. I entered the room and saw my outfit. A light pink tank top with orange, short-sleeves. A frilly yellow and orange skirt with light pink tights. Yellow socks and orange shoes. "You got to be kidding me."

I put the clothes on and looked at the mirror beside the couch. _They fit perfectly._ A knock at the door surprised me. "Come in!"

A girl with golden brown hair , dressed in a light yellow dress that reached her knees, entered the room. "Ayumi!" I said surprised at the arrival of the girl. Ayumi is going to become a mafia boss like her father, Dino. She's going to become the next boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia, Chiavarone Undicesimo. She was also Uncle Reborn's student, but she already knew what to do. She's smart and kind just like Uncle Dino. She's like my sister.

"Hi, Akari. Long time no see." The girl smiled.

"Five months is too long." I hugged the girl. We both giggled as we separated. "What are you doing here?"

"To do your hair." she smiled.

…

An orange ribbon held half of my hair back in a small ponytail. It felt weird to have my hair up. I walked with Ayumi and Uncle Reborn through the secret underground passageway to the castle. On the way, Ayumi gave me tips on how to act like a girl.

"Remember, don't shake their hands. You curtsy, ok?" she told me for the fifth time.

"No, hands. Yes, curtsy." I told myself. Dad has guest with him in his office and I have to know how to introduce myself, as a girl. "Man, this is so opposite from from what I already know."

"Because you used to act like a boy." Uncle Reborn smirked.

"Whose fault was that?" I asked. Something cold was pressed against the back my head.

"What was that, Dame-Akari?" Uncle Reborn said with a hint of annoyance.

I panicked until I saw a shadow figure ahead. "Who is that?"

"Daddy!" Ayumi ran forward and hugged the shadowy figure who was actually Uncle Dino.

"Hello, Ayumi, Akari, Reborn. I'm here to escort you all to Tsuna." He smiled.

"Thank you, Uncle Dino." I smiled.

"Akari, you look cute as a girl." Dino smiled at me.

"Thanks. Let's go. Dad will be worried." I said walking towards the exit.

"Let me get that." As Uncle Dino turned the doorknob the door didn't open, causing Uncle Dino to face plant against the door.

"Dad!" Ayumi ran to her father, tipping over nothing and landing on him.

"Like father, like daughter." Uncle Reborn sighed.

"Yeah.."

**Outside My Father's Door to His Office:**

I stood outside the door to my Father's office. I took a deep breath. I opened the doors and we entered the room. Book shelves filled with books and binders. Two long couches filled with people sitting on them who stood when I entered the room. _Why are they all looking at me?_ I gasped at the sight of the desk at the other side of the room. My father sat on the other side. His gravity-defying brown hair that inherited from and his chocolate brown eyes that stared into my own. If you haven't figure out who my father is, then here's your introduction. Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo, is my father. He's the mafia boss of the number one famiglia, the Vongola Famiglia. And if you haven't figure out yet, I'm going to be his successor, Vongola Undicesimo. It took all of my will to not run to my father and hug him.

"H-Hello, everyone." I bowed. "My name is Akari Sawada." Kero appeared on my head, shocking everyone. "And this my friend, Keroberos, Kero for short."

"_Akari, I'm getting kind of nervous."_ Kero whispered in my head.

_You and me both._ The first man to approach me was a white-haired with a weird purple tattoo under his left eye.

"So you're Tsunayoshi-kun's daughter? You look a lot like him!" The strange man smiled. "You can call me Uncle Byakuran. I'm the boss of Gesso Famiglia."

"Nice to meet you, Uncle Byakuran." I was about to extend my hand but froze. _Curtsy!_ I pulled my arm under my stomach, crossed my legs, then slightly bent my knees.

"What a curtsy! Very unique!" Uncle Byakuran clapped his hands as I stood straight. _Safe!_

"Byakuran," A man with red hair and red eyes stepped forward. Behind him was a boy with a darker red hair then the tall man, but the same eyes. He looked around my age. "Can we introduce ourselves?"

"Oh, goodness. I should've brought Chiedere!" Byakuran exclaimed.

I heard my father's laughter. I wanted to go to him. But the man with red hair approached me first.

"My name is Enma Kozato. I'm the tenth boss of the Simon Famiglia. This is my son, Shinko Kozato. He's one year older than you and he also will become the eleventh boss of the Simon Famiglia." They both bowed.

"Nice to me you both." I curtsy again. Shinko grabbed my hand and stood on one knee.

"The pleasure is mine." He kissed my hand.

**Eh… Dame-Akato has a crush.**

An annoying voice that I recognized too well. I sighed as I looked at the source of the voice. The next boss of the Varia Squad and Uncle Xanxus' son, Hirito Natsume.

"I thought I felt your Wrath." I turned my attention to the raven haired boy.

"Don't hate what you can't manipulate." The boy raised his hand and the flame of wrath appeared. "Wanta go?"

"Anytime…" then I remembered where I was. "But to be honest, I don't want to fight now. I have some guest that I must meet."

**Hirito, stop messing around and Akato.**

I saw Uncle Xanxus sitting at the right side of my father's desk. "Yes, Uncle Xanxus?"

"Hurry up and introduce yourself to this lady so I can leave." he closed his eyes.

"R-Right…" I saw a women with a white mushroom-like head dress and cape, sitting down on the other couch in front of Uncle Xanxus. I walked up to her and did my curtsy. "Hello."

"No need for that. I'm Yuni, Tenth Giglio Nero Boss. Nice to meet you, Akari-chan." She smiled.

"Yes!" I smiled.

**Everyone, I wish to speak to my daughter alone. Welcome yourself in the mansion as you wish.**

I looked at my father. "Papa?" Everyone muttered in confusion as they left the room. Soon we were alone.

"Is something wrong, Papa?" I asked.

He smiled and stood with open arms. "I could feel your impatience all around the room. Come here, Akari. Can I have a hug now?"

Excitement took over my body as I jumped over my father's desk and hugged him. "Papa!" I smiled with tears.

"I'm home." He whispered into my ear. "Sorry, it took so long."

I shook my head. "I'm just glad you're back. I missed you so much."

My dad's home. I get to act like a girl. I'm happy. But it won't last for long. I soon found out that later, I had an enemy since my flames awaken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!**

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Two: My Guardians**

Dad and I were talking for a while now. He was telling me what he was doing and where he was. Natsu and Kero were on the other couch playing around, more like Kero was bugging Natsu but Natsu didn't mind. My father's lion treated Kero as a son. Dad was sitting on his chair, behind his desk and I was sitting on his desk, facing my father.

"Simon Island?! Where the heck is that?" I asked.

"It's top secret. Can't tell you. Sorry." He smiled.

"Eh?! Messed up." I frowned as he laughed.

"Maybe Shin-kun can take you," Dad smiled.

"Shin-kun?" I tilted my head, then I remembered. "Oh! Simon Undicesimo, right? His name was… uh… Shinko Kozato."

"Right," He looked kind of awkward for a moment. "Uh… Aka-chan, you don't have any feelings for him, right?" Aka-chan is the nickname my parents gave me. Yes, it means _baby_ in japanese, but I was their baby girl.

"Not really. Why do you ask?" I was confused.

"N-No reason." My dad stuttered. "I-Is there a boy you li-like?"

_Where is this all coming from?_ I thought to myself. "No. There's no one."

My father looked relieved when I said that. I had to break that. An evil grin appeared on my face.

"But you never know," I looked away as my father stared at me, scared. "I might fall in love soon. I am at that age."

"EH?! Aka-chan, please don't mess with me like that!" He begged.

"Who knows? Maybe I fell in love without realising it. I mean, I have been hanging around with a lot of guys. Maybe I fell in love with a girl instead!" my smirk won't go away as I heard my father panic.

"Anything but that! Aka-chan!" I burst into laughter as my father stood up and shook me silly. "Don't play around like that!"

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry! Stop shaking me!" I said, laughing so much that tears were in my eyes.

Finally my father settled down and sighed. "Why do you always joke around with me?"

"Because Uncle Reborn said it was fun and it is." I smiled.

"I'm blaming Reborn for this…" He said under his breath. "Anyway, Aka-chan…" My father looked serious and I sat up straight. "I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Scuro Famiglia wants you." A chill traveled up my spine.

"W-What?" Kero and Natsu were paying attention now.

"They want you." My father repeated.

"Why?!" I stood up, shaking in fear.

**They want your flames.**

I turned and faced Uncle Reborn who stood at the doorway.

"Uncle Reborn…" Then I realized what he said. "My flames?"

"Yes, the flames that you can't control fully yet. They want them." My tutor frowned.

"N-No way." I looked at my father who just sat looking at his feet. "Papa?"

"Reborn," Dad looked at my tutor. "Has she mastered it yet?" _He must be talking about my flames._

"I'm afraid no. She still pulls her muscles when she fights, and ends up sore and tired when she exits her Hyper Dying Will Mode. She can't stand and ends up powerless." Uncle Reborn explained as I looked away.

I heard my father sigh. "Well that means you really do need guardians."

I jumped at the word _guardians_. "What?"

"They're all outside." Uncle Reborn pointed at the door with his thumb.

"Let them in. Mine then Akari's." My father sighed.

"Hold on. Can-" I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

**We're coming in, Tenth!**

Six men entered the room who were all my father's guardians. First was my dad's right hand man and storm guardian, Hayato Gokudera. "Good evening, Tenth. Akari."

"To you as well, Gokudera." my father smiled.

"Hey, Uncle Gokudera." I waved at the man as he took his place on the right side of my father's desk.

Uncle Gokudera always worries about my grades. He even helps me with my homeschool when Uncle Reborn isn't around. He's is not really my uncle. I call all of my dad's guardians my uncle. I grew up with them, and they treated me like family.

**Hel~lo, Akari-chan! Yo, Tsuna!**

Takashi Yamamoto, my father's rain guardian, waved at me as he took his spot. Uncle Yamamoto is one of my most favorite uncles. He teaches me how to use my sword. I have to watch him use the sword, because his explaining makes absolutely no sense.

"Hel~lo!" I smiled as I mimicked Uncle Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, you can teach her sword skills, but, please, don't teach Akari slang." my father laughed.

"Too late~!" Uncle Yamamoto and I said at the same time.

**AKA-CHAN!**

I turned to the voice as I was lifted by my, real, uncle, Uncle Ryohei Sasawaga. He picked me up like if I was still a toddler. "IT'S YOU TO THE EXTREME!"

"Uncle Ryohei! Put me down! I'm not a kid anymore!" I yelled as he squeezed me into a hug.

"Aka-chan!~" He smiled in a daze.

"Are you even listening to me?!" I yelled at him.

"Nii-san," My father smiled at the scene. "Please put Akari down."

"Sawada, sorry…" Uncle Ryohei apologized as he set me down on the floor. "I'm sorry, Aka-chan. I just saw you dressed this way and remembered the days at the hospital where I would carry you around and you would always shout with joy!"

I shuddered. "Actually I was screaming for help… I was scared of falling on the floor..."

My father laughed. "I remembered that. I had to take Akari away from you every time you did that."

"But, Sawada!" Uncle Ryohei faced my father. "I'm Aka-chan's real uncle TO THE EXTREME! NO ONE CAN TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

**Man, Ryohei-nii. Calm down.**

I looked at my uncle Lambo, my father's lighting guardian. "Uncle Lambo!" I smiled.

"Yo, Chibi-chan." He smiled at me. This guy was my favorite uncle. Mostly because he never bothered to check my grades, training, or anything mafia related. He used to play with me with Auntie I-Pin, his wife, all the time when I was little.

"LAMBO! I'm remembering about Aka-chan when she was a child! You ruined the moment TO THE EXTREME!" Uncle Ryohei yelled.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time for that. Let's hurry up and get this over with. I have a family waiting for me at home." Uncle Lambo yawned.

"Lambo," Uncle Lambo looked at my father. "I'm sorry for calling you out so late. You must want to be with I-pin and Rico." Rico is Uncle Lambo and Auntie I-Pin's two year old daughter.

"I-Pin understands and so do I. Don't worry about it too much. Let's just hurry with this meeting." Uncle Lambo replied as he and Uncle Ryohei went to their spots. Uncle Ryohei next to Uncle Gokudera and Uncle Lambo next to Uncle Yamamoto.

**I'll bite you guys to death if you don't hurry with this meeting.**

I saw Kyoya Hibari, Dad's cloud guardian, walking to his spot next to Uncle Ryohei. "Hello, Uncle Hibari."

He looked at me then nodded his head. A sign that he said hi. He doesn't talk to me because I used to be afraid of him when I was little, but I got over it. The time I first met Uncle Hibari was when he was arguing with the doctor and he had his tofas out. I got scared at his killer face and refused to get near him. Dad said I broke his heart everytime I ran away from him. I got over it when he took care of me while Mom and Dad were out of town with Uncle Reborn. I was sad that everyone left me with him but I soon saw his soft spot and accepted him as one of my uncles.

"Sorry, Hibari. We get right to it." My father smiled.

"Carnivore," Uncle Hibari took out his tofas. "I'll bite you to death if you continue to waste my time."

**Mufufufufu… Oya oya, let's not fight now.**

"T-That voice.." I said as I looked at the entrance. My head started to pound when I saw Mukuro Rukuro at the door with Chrome Dokuro, both guardians of the mist. "Uncle Mukuro! Auntie Chrome!"

"Hello, Akari-chan." Auntie Chrome smiled at me.

"Akari Sawada, long time no see." Uncle Mukuro smirked, causing my head to pound even more.

"H-Hello… Uncle, Auntie." I smiled through the pain as the two walked to their spot beside Uncle Lambo. _That's all Dad's guardians…_

"Now it's time for your guardians to come out." Uncle Reborn interrupted my thoughts. "Enter!"

My eyes widened as my guardians entered the room. "No way…" I whispered.

**What do you mean by that, Princess?**

**I guess she never thought we would sign up for the job.**

**I'm her cousin, family by blood! Of course I would be her guardian! Extremely!**

**That is true, but I don't think she would think that any of the others, including myself, would want to be her guardians.**

**I think you guys should shush with this pointless conversation.**

"Eh?" I stared at the group of teenagers in front of me.

"I'll announce who has which position." Uncle Reborn came beside me. "Storm, Koe Gokudera. Son of Hayato and Haru Gokudera."

"Yo, Princess." Koe smiled at me.

"Rain, Rin Yamamoto. Son of Takashi Yamamoto and stepson to Eclair Yamamoto."

"Haha! Amazing, huh, Akari-chan? I'm your guardian." Rin placed his hands behind his head.

"Sun, Vivio Sasawaga. Daughter of Ryohei and Hana Sasawaga."

"Tehe! Aka-chan, I'll always be by your side! Extremely!" The golden blond haired girl smiled at me. Vivio, I call her Viv, is my cousin. I grew up with her so I know everything about her. Just like Uncle Ryohei, Viv loves to treat me like a child, even though she's two months younger than me. Also like Uncle Ryohei yells "TO THE EXTREME!", Viv yells "Extremely!".

"Lighting, Laura Yamamoto. Daughter of Eclair Yamamoto and stepdaughter to Takashi Yamamoto."

"Um… Hi, Akari-senpai." The small girl with two blond pigtails smiled as she waved at me. Laura is Uncle Yamamoto's stepdaughter. He remarried to Auntie Eclair and Laura and Rin became siblings. Laura is the youngest out of the group and is really shy, but she also has a scary side that hardly comes out.

I waved at Laura as Uncle Reborn drew attention to the pixie-cut, black haired girl who still stood in the doorway. "Cloud, Kalma HIbari. Daughter of Kyoya and Riselle Hibari."

"Kallie?" I looked at the girl who just smiled at me. Kallie is my nickname to Kalma.

"I promise to follow you better than my father follows Decimo." She smiled as she received a glare from Uncle Hibari. Actually Kallie is the reason why I'm not scared of Uncle Hibari. She's like my big sister.

"Thanks, but-" I stopped when I felt a familiar flame behind Kallie's. A flame that I love more than my very own. "Nii-san?"

A boy appeared behind Kallie. His hair was an orange-brownish color that he inherited from our mother. His eyes were the same as my father's and mine, but his right eye was red with a romaji six symbol in it. The same as Uncle Mukuro. Usually he hides it by using an illusion to make the eye match the other, but he isn't hiding it this time.

"Mist, Tsukiko Sawada. Son of Tsunayoshi and Kyoko Sawada and the older brother of Akari Sawada." My eyes widen at what Uncle Reborn said.

"Mist… is Tsuki-nii?" I asked to myself.

"Yes, I'm your mist guardian, but..." Tsukiko frowned at me. "I won't repeat you until you abandon your role."

I stared at my older brother for a while. "My… role?" _What is he talking about? Role? Does he mean me becoming boss?_

"I don't want it." Everyone looked at me, but my eyes stayed on my brothers. "But, it's still mine. Whether I accept it or not, it's mine."

He glared at me. "You're too weak for this world."

"Tsuki-kun! Stop-" My father yelled at my brother but I didn't let him finish.

"So be it." Both my fathers and Tsuki-nii's eyes widened at my response. "Let me die trying to protect you."

Shocked at my response, Tsuki-nii said nothing as he walked out.

"This meeting was just so we could know who's in Akari's Family, correct?" Uncle Mukuro asked.

"Yes." My father answered.

"Then it's time to teach that boy something other than illusions. Let us go, Nagi." Uncle Mukuro grinned as he followed my brother.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." Before she followed him, Auntie Chrome gave me a hug. I hugged her back then let her go so she could catch up. Uncle Mukuro and Auntie Chrome are Tsukiko's teachers. Both of them teach him how to use the flames he inherited from our mother, mist.

"Aka-chan?" I looked at my father. I saw his right hand and the ring that was on his ring finger. The Vongola Ring, the ring that belongs to the boss of the Vongola Famiglia.

_And soon it'll belong to me._ I shuddered at my thought. _Like hell will I ever accept that ring and it's horrible past. A past that has nothing to do with me or my friends._

"I'm fine, Papa." I looked away from my father. "Just fine. I'm going to my room. I don't need any dinner." With that said I walked out the room and toward my room.

On my way there, I saw a painting of the first boss of the Vongola, Vongola Primo. I stopped and looked at the painting of a blond haired man that resembled my father.

"Why?" I asked the painting of a dead man. Anger building up inside me. "Why did you let the Vongola have a bloody past?"

**Because he died before he saw the horror.**

I whirled around to the boy I met earlier. "Shinko-kun."

He smiled at his name. "You remembered my name. I feel honored."

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him.

"Vongola Decimo said we could make ourselves feel at home here. I was just decor is just simply amazing. I couldn't ignore such beauty." He answered as he walked up to me, admiring the painting of the first boss.

"I see." I looked at him then at the painting. "Do you love art?"

"Yes, my mother was an artist." he smiled in thought. "I guess I inherited her love for art and decor." He laughed at himself.

I laughed at his comment as well.

"Never mind that. I'm more interested to know why you were talking to a painting."

I looked at him to see him looking at me. "I can't?"

He laughed at my childish response. "I mean, why speak to something that won't answer you question? Can't you just put on the Vongola ring and ask him yourself?"

I looked away when he mentioned the ring. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I heard from my father that Vongola Decimo was able to speak to Vongola Primo with the help of the ring." He continued.

"Yes, it has the power to that." I confirmed his statement.

"Then why don't you do that?" he asked.

"Because it also shows you the bloody past of the Vongola."

It stayed quiet, but Shinko-kun broke it. "You don't know that for sure, right?"

"Actually, I do." I remembered that day. "I put that ring on and saw the bloody past of the Vongola." I walked away from the Simon boy and entered my room. I stayed with my back against the door.

_Akari?_ Kero appeared at my feet. _You ok?_

I smiled at my small lion cub as I carried him in my arms. "Yeah. Sorry for making you worry about me." I walked over to my bed and sat at the edge.

_Akari, will you ever put that ring back on your finger?_ Kero's question wiped my smile off my face.

"I don't know." Unwanted memories came back to my head. "I don't want to, but I might need to."

_Will you get depressed again?_

I looked away. "Probably." I answered without thinking.

_Promise me you won't!_ Kero jumped out of my arms to the floor, with tears in his orange eyes.

I thought about that day again. "I don't know if I'll be able to keep that promise, Kero."

_Akari!_ Kero yelled at me. _You have to try! Not just for me, but for everyone else as well! Please promise me!_

I thought about it and Kero was right. If I got depressed like that again, everyone would worry about me. "I promise that when I put that ring on, I will not get depressed like that ever again."

The flaming lion cub smiled at my answer. _Thank you, Akari._

"Come on. Let's get some sleep." I smiled.

_Ok!_ The lion cub jumped onto my shoulder as I walked to my closet.

"_Kero, I'm sorry, but there is a chance that I will end up like that again. That's how horrible that past is. It might change my personality."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!**

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Three: The Past**

**Wake up.**

_Who are you?_

**Please, you must wake up.**

_Why? Who are you? Why should I wake up?_

**His time is running out. Awaken your power.**

_Who's time? Who are you?!_

**Please hurry. The Ring. Go to the Ring.**

_Ring?! Who are you?!_

**I can't tell you yet. Go to the Ring.**

"Tell me!" I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room. Breathing hard and fast.

_Akari?_ Surprised at the small voice, I looked to see Kero with a worried look on his face.

"Sorry, Kero. It was just a dream." I sighed in relief. "A dream."

_Akari,_ Kero didn't seem convinced.

"I'm fine, Kero." I carried the worrisome cub in my arms. "Let's get ready for the day, ok?"

_You sure you're ok?_ Kero asked.

"Very sure. Come on." I hopped out of bed and walked to my closet. All of my boy clothes were replaced by girl clothes. "Ok, now… How do girls dress?"

_Maybe like this._ Kero jumped out of my arms and landed on a fashion magazine. The cover showed girls dressed in pretty clothes.

"I don't know if I'll be able to pull it off, Kero." I stated as a look through the pages.

**Aka-chan, if you say that again, I swear, I will make you regret life.**

I spun to face the owner to the voice. "Viv!"

She was at the door way with Laura and Kallie. All dressed as if they were going to a party.

"Oh my Lord! You seriously don't know how to dress!" Viv came to me and hugged me. "Poor thing! I'll teach you everything! Extremely!"

"Please." I begged her.

…

I couldn't believe my eyes as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. "W-Wow… This is me?" I asked myself. I wore an orange mini dress with a pink short-sleeve pull-over and some white tights under the dress. I wore some yellow boots as well. My hair was picked up the some way as the night before but it had a white ribbon.

"Duh! You're so cute, Aka-chan." Viv hugged me from behind.

"She's right, Akari-senpai." Laura smiled.

**Oh, Aka-chan!**

"Eh?" I looked and saw a woman that has my big brother's hair color but her hair was so long that it reached behind her back. She wore a lavender dress with a white suit jacket. She stood, shocked at my appearance, at the door. "Mama!"

The women came and hugged me. "Aka-chan, you're a girl again."

"That makes it sound like I switched genders." I laughed as she pulled back and looked at me closely. "I heard you came back yesterday."

"Yes, it was very enjoyable." She smiled. "Everyone was so nice to us."

"I'm glad you had fun." I smiled.

"Did I ever tell you that you look like your father when you smile?" She asked as we exited my room.

"Yes, and when I get angry, laugh, and get scared. Mostly everything I do, I look like Papa." I replied with a stern look as she giggled, along with everyone else. After a while, I gave in to the laughter as we approached the dining room. I was about to enter but my mother stopped me.

"Oh no you don't. You owe your father and I a proper family dinner. Come on." Mama pulled me away from my friends as they entered the dining room and we continued to walk.

"Ok, I'm sorry for missing dinner, but where are we going?" I asked as we exited to the gardens.

"You should know already." She smiled as we passed the beautiful, eye-catching flowers. Then I knew our detonation.

"The hill?" I asked as her smile got bigger.

"Yes." I looked forward and saw Papa and Tsuki-nii setting up a picnic. "A family breakfast picnic."

Joy filled me. _A family picnic?! Yes!_ I ran with my mother behind me as we approached the boys.

"Papa! Tsuki-nii! Morning!"I yelled as we arrived at the picnic.

"Good morning, Aka-chan." My father smiled at me.

"Morning…" Tsuki-nii said, not looking at my face as he put the plate on their spots.

I sat next to him. "Deal with it for Mom." I whispered to him.

"I already know. Don't have to tell me twice." he glared at me, but it went away as soon as he saw Mama behind me. "Morning, Mom."

"Good morning, My Tsuki-kun." Mama said as she hugged Tsuki-nii. Mom and Tsuki-nii are really close. Believe it or not he's a "mama's boy".

"Let's eat." Papa stood behind me and pulled me into a hug. "Should Natsu and the others join us?"

"Yeah!" I smiled.

"Sure…" Tsuki-nii shrugged with Mama still draped around his neck.

"Then," Papa's ring began to glow. "Natsu." The sky flame appeared and a grown lion appeared at Papa's side.

"Kero!" I smiled and Kero appeared on my head and jumped onto Natsu's head.

"Drain, come." A big mist flame appeared and died down to reveal a gray wolf with the mist flame coming out of its ears and forehead. It was almost Natsu's size, just a little smaller.

"It's Drain!" I ran to pet it. It's tail began to wag as I patted his head. Drain is Tsuki-nii's pet/friend. He's kind of the same as Kero but Drain doesn't live in Tsuki-nii's flames. He was made by Uncle Verde, the man who made Kero, who used a box weapon as a base (Box weapons are small cube-shaped boxes that store powerful weaponry inside. Though they are called Box _Weapons_, few actually come in the form of conventional armaments and the most are designed after animals). Drain can do the some of the stuff that Kero can do. He transforms into a halberd, Tsuki-nii's favorite weapon. Drain's eyes are the same color as the flames that flow out of his ears, ichigo. Also Drain is very friendly with others, but if Tsuki-nii sees them as enemies then Drain won't get near them.

_He still lets me pet him so Tsuki-nii still cares for me. That's good._ I thought to myself.

"Aka-chan, it's time to eat. Come on." Papa called me to my spot beside him.

"OK!" I sat beside my father, in front of Tsuki-nii. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes. I made them." Mama smiled as she placed a plate in the middle. "Dig in."

We all started to eat except Natsu and Drain, who eat dying will flames. Another thing that Kero can do but Drain cannot, eat human food. But both can communicate with their masters/owners, but not with others. Drain must of said that he was hungry to Tsuki-nii because Tsuki-nii gave him some flames, coming from his hand, to lick at.

"So Tsuki-kun," Mom was the first to break the silence. "How's school?"

"It's fine. If I pass my next exam, then I can graduate one year early." He replied still looking at Drain.

"Eh?" Everyone looked at me. "Graduate one year early? Lucky…"

"Aka-chan," I looked at my father who looked at me with a worried smile. "Do you want to go to school?"

I took another bite of my pancake. "I'm learning everything I need to know from Uncle Reborn and Uncle Gokudera, so there's really no need for it."

"He's not asking that, Akari." I looked at my brother. "Do you _want_ to go to school?"

I thought about it. _If I go to school, then that's one step to having a normal life. But if I do go, then that'll trouble Papa and the others about my safety. I can't make a selfish request._ "Nah. I don't want to go."

"Liar."

I stared at my brother. "Huh? What are you talking about, Tsuki-nii?"

"You _want_ to go to school! But you think it's not ok to go because everyone will worry! You can't lie to me!" Tsukiko stood up and glared at me. _He figured it out!_

"What your problem?!" I stood as well. "If I say that I don't want to go, then it means I don't!"

"You're such a horrible liar! Just admit it! You want to go to school!"

"Tsuki-kun? Aka-chan?" Mama looked at us, scared.

"I don't! Why don't you just drop it?!"

"Because it's stupid! Why don't you do what you want to do?!"

"I do do the stuff I want to do!"

"No you don't! You do the opposite! You rather become boss instead of what you truly want to be!"

"Tsukiko! Akari! Stop this at once!" It was Papa who yelled this time, but neither of us listened.

"Is that what this is about?! You not handling that I might become boss?!" I asked the mist user.

"You want to go to school! You want to leave this town! You want to do so much stuff, but you don't! Then you don't want to train! You don't want to become boss! You don't want to do a lot of things, but you do it for other's benefits! That's what I hate about you! You worry more about others than yourself!" He yelled at me.

"So what?! I worry about others! Is that a problem?!" I stomped my foot. Kero was on my shoulder trying to calm me down, but I wasn't going to. Drain was by his master's side, looking at him with a worried look on his face.

"You two stop this at once!" Papa got in between us with Mama behind him.

"What's wrong with you two? Why are you acting like this?"

"Yeah, it's a problem! You're going to get yourself killed for people you don't know!" Tsuki-kun ignored them.

"Then let me!" I yelled at him. "Let me get killed for strangers!"

Silence ruled over for a while, then Tsukiko stomped on it. "Is that an order?" He whispered.

"Huh?" I was stuck back by his question.

"Is that an order?!" He repeated, but he yelled it this time.

"I…" I looked at my parents who looked angry and worried at the same time. I teared up when I saw Tsukiko's face. No emotion what-so-ever. I ran away from the picnic and ignored my father's calls. I ran into the gardens and kept running until I bumped into someone and fell on my butt.

**Oh, I'm sorry- Huh? Akari?**

I looked at the person who I bumped into. "Shinko!"

The redhead extended his hand towards me. "Want to talk about it?"

"I…" I looked at his hand.

"It's fine. I won't tell anyone. I promise on our families alliance that I won't tell anyone what you are about to tell me." My eyes widen at his promise.

"O-Ok.."

**Explanation about the picnic**

"I see that's what happened." Shinko was sitting next to me under a tree, playing with Kero with a piece of grass. I sat with my head in between my knees. "Is that what you do though?"

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Putting others before yourself." He didn't look at me when he said that.

I put my head in between my knees again. "I don't know…"

"I see. Why don't you want to become boss?"

"Because it's stupid." I said, still not looking up.

"Does that make our fathers' stupid?"

Now I looked up at to see a gentle smile. "No..."

"So it can't be that." He grinned. "Why?"

I winned at his persistence. "Fine! Get comfortable though. It's a long story." I sat up straight as Kero sat on my lap. The Simon boy just leaned back, still looking at me with his red eyes.

"It all started when I was eight. I was playing with Rin and Koe…"

**Flashback:**

"Come on, Koe! Rin! This way!" The small brunette girl opened the door of her father's office. She entered the room with her two friends, Koe and Rin.

"Are you sure we can be in here, Akari-chan?" Rin asked.

"Yeah! This is going to be my office one day too!" Akari went behind the desk and sat in the big chair. "I'm going to be the next boss!"

"Of what?" Koe asked as he sat on one of the couches.

"I don't know, but Papa is the boss of something big and important, and he might give it to me! Cool, huh?" She stood on the chair, so she can see her friends.

"Yeah! Akari becoming a boss is really cool!" Rin clapped his hands.

"That's kind of cool, but what about us?" The redhead boy asked his friends.

"Well, Uncle Gokudera and Uncle Yamamoto are Papa's guardians. Maybe you guys will be my guardians!" The girl cheered.

"What does that mean?" The black-haired boy asked.

The brunette thought about it. "I don't know." Then she saw her father's ring next to a family picture that her family took at the hospital. "Hey, it's Papa's ring."

The two boys stood up and walked behind the desk to see what the girl was talking about. "What's it for? It doesn't look like a wedding ring." Rin asked as the girl picked up the ring.

"It's a ring that shows whos the boss. At least that's what Papa told me." The girl smiled as she looked at all of the colors.

"So it's gonna be yours some day?" Koe asked.

"Yep!" The girl smiled at the boy. "I want to try it on real quick."

"But isn't too big?" Rin asked as the girl readied the ring.

"Yeah, but it's fine. I'll grow into it." She smiled as she placed the ring on her ring finger. The black haired boy was right, it fit the little girls finger too big. She hopped off the chair and the ring started to glow. "Huh?"

"What's happening?" Koe asked.

"I don't know…" When the girl said that, a bluish-whitish beam hit her forehead. "Huh?" She closed her eyes and reopened them to see she was in a dark room, then images came to her mind. Images of death and sorrow.

_Do it! Do it! Do it!_

_Just spare my life! If I die, my kid… my wife… __**gun shoots **__AH!_

_Get revenge!_

_Get them! __**Boom!**_

_Wipe them out!_

The small Vongola girl closed her eyes and covered her ears, but the voices and images kept playing. "What is this?!"

**These are the sins of the Vongola.**

The girl looked up and saw eight people with orange fire mask on surrounding her as she fell to her knees.

**Murder. Revenge. Betrayal. The endless pursuit of political power. The history of the Vongola Mafia.**

"Mafia? Vongola?" The girl was already in tears.

**One who holds the Sky ring, do you have the resolution?**

"Eh?" The girl looked at one of the oranged-masked man.

**The determination to inherit these sins?** said another man.

_Save me! _

_Ah!_

_Give back my dad!_

_Give back my wife!_

_Give back my son!_

The small girl closed her eyes and covered her ears again and began to weep.

**These are the sins carried by the Vongola.**

**This is the Vongola's history.**

**Do not avert your eyes from the truth. **

**Accept the truth.**

**You better have the resolution.**

**You'd best have the determination to inherit these sins.**

The girl was screaming now. "Ah! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! No more! I'll be a good girl! I promise! Please! No more! Mama! Papa! Onii-san! Somebody stop this! PLEASE!"

**Do not avert your eyes. This is the fate of those who succeed the Vongola. This is the very reason that you have life.**

_No!_

_Stop... No!_

"PAPA!"

**AKARI!**

The young Vongola opened her eyes to see that she was back in her father's office. She looked in front of her to see the ring was on the floor in front of her.

"Akari?" She turned to the voice and saw her father. "Are you ok?"

"Murder…" she whispered.

"What?" Tsunayoshi asked, not catching her words. He leaned closer to her.

"Murder… Revenge… Betrayal… The history of the... Vongola Mafia… was scary..." The eyes of the man widen as he heard his daughter's words.

"Akari." The man hugged his daughter tightly and he, too, began to weep. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I'll be good girl. I'll listen. I won't ever talk back. I'll clean my room." The girl started to list promises, and her father pulled her back to see tears in her eyes.

"No, Akari! Please, stop! That wasn't a punishment! Please! You did nothing wrong! You're a good girl! A very good girl. My good girl!" The man pleaded to his daughter, but she didn't listen.

"I promise I'll be a good girl, so no more ring. Please, Papa. I promise." Tears kept flowing.

"You won't get the ring. At all. I promise." He held her tightly.

**End of Flashback:**

Shinko was shocked by the story. Wide eyes and everything. "That's what happened?"

I nodded my head. "After that if I saw red, I would panic. If I was in the dark, I would panic. If I heard a pop or boom, I would panic. If I heard a scream or even a yell, I would panic. I was in depression. I wouldn't eat. I wouldn't smile. I would just sit in my room, alone, waiting for my dad to come play with me." Kero was asleep in my lap, so Shinko and I were the only ones talking.

"So that's way you don't want to be boss. And why you hate the ring." Shinko looked down.

"Yeah." I said as I stroked Keros mane.

"So my hair and eyes would of cause you to freak out?" Shinko asked.

"Yep. Koe had to wear a hat everytime he came to play, but I soon recovered at age nine. When Uncle Reborn started to tutor me." I looked at the redhead then away, closing my eyes. "I'm fine now."

Then I felt arms around me. I opened my eyes to see that the Simon was hugging me. "Shinko?" _What's wrong with him?_

He pulled back, his hands still on my shoulders, and smiled. "You're strong."

"Eh?" I stared at the redhead boy and he stared back at me. I saw that his eyes were different. The pupils of his eyes were the shape of the four pointers of a compass. They were so pretty. "Your eyes are beautiful."

"So are yours." He replied. I could feel his breath, which meant he could feel mine.

**Shinko! Where are you?**

**Akari! Answer me!**

At the sound of our father's voices, we woke up. I notice my nose was about a centimeter away from Shinko's. Both of us jumped back.

"I-I'm sorry!" Shinko's face was turning red.

"Me too! Sorry."

**There you two are.**

"Eh?" I turned and saw Enma and my father staring at us, both looking embarrassed.

"D-Did we interrupt something?" Enma asked.

"No!" Shinko and I said at the same time.

"Not really. I was just telling Shinko-kun about the accident with the ring. Nothing else." I looked away as I explained.

I heard my father's voice. "I see. Shinko, please keep it a secret."

"Of course."

"Aka-chan, Reborn is looking for you. Training started ten minutes ago." my eyes widen at what my father said.

"Shoot! Ten meters! See you later!" I scooped up Kero in my arms, causing him to wake up from his nap, and ran away from the scene to the training room.

"_Akari? What happened? Your face is red."_ Kero asked.

"I don't know." I answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!**

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Three: Vongola Lockets**

When I arrived at the training room, my friends, my guardians, were talking with Uncle Reborn. All of them were there, even Tsukiko. "Hey what's going on? Why are you guys here?"

Uncle Reborn glared at me and started to shoot at me as I luckly dodged them all. "Twenty minutes late, Dame-Akari. Where were you?"

"I! Was! Talking! To! Shin-! Ko-! Kun!" I said as I dodged the bullets. "He! Knows! About! The Ring! Accident!"

That's when Uncle Reborn started to shoot faster and some bullets hit me. "Are you that stupid?! What if he tells other people?!"

"He! Swore! _Ow!_ On! Our! _Ow!_ Families'! _Ow!_ Alliance! _Ow!_" I shouted in pain.

Uncle Reborn stopped shooting at me. "Really?"

Rubbing my new pains, I answered his question. "Yes. He promised."

Uncle Reborn thought about it, but then shrugged it off. "Ok, the reason why you all are here."

"You're moving on?!" I interrupted him and received a shoot on my forehead. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Don't interrupt me." He glared at me. "Anyway, you are all going to be apart of the eleventh generation of the Vongola Famiglia, so our technicians have made you all something." He start to walk to a suitcase on the floor as I stood up with the help of Koe and Viv.

"What did they make us?" Rin asked.

Uncle Reborn smirked at Rin's question. "A weapon."

"Eh?!" Everyone shouted except Kallie and Tsukiko, but both looked shocked.

"Weapons? In there?" Koe pointed at the briefcase, now in Uncle Reborns hands.

"Yes." Uncle Reborn opened them to reveal seven golden lockets that had the roman numeral eleven in the front. Above the eleven was a small jewel, each had a different color.

"Lockets?" I looked at the golden jewelry closely as Uncle Reborn handled me one, the one with an orange jewel.

"Pretty!" Viv asked as she opened hers. "Oh! Hello! This is a watch!"

"Really?" I opened mine as well and it opened to reveal a clock. On the other side of the cover of the locket was the Vongola Crest. "Vongola… Watch... Lockets?"

"That's a good name, Princess." Koe grinned at me. "Let's name them that."

"VWL for short?" Laura smiled as she came up to me.

"Yeah!" I nodded my head, then looked at Uncle Reborn. "But how are they our weapons?"

"Thanks for pointing that out, Dame-Akari." Uncle Reborn grinned. "These, as you called them, VWL's hold your new partners."

"Partners?" I looked at Uncle Reborn confused then Kero appeared out of no where, growling at Uncle Reborn.

"_I'm Akari's partner! Don't replace me!"_ He growled, knowing that everyone else, except me, can hear just baby roars.

"Kero," I went and picked up my little cub. "I won't replace you. Don't worry."

"_You better not! I'm your soulmate!"_ He purred as I petted under his chin.

"Keroberos, you will not be replaced. You will be just updated." We both looked at Uncle Reborn. "A long with Tsukiko's Drain."

"Drain?" Tsukiko stepped forward. "What do you mean?"

"Just summon him out while pouring your dying will flames into your VWL." Uncle Reborn smirked.

Tsukiko looked confused, but did what Uncle Reborn wanted. "Drain, come." Tsukiko said as the VWL was covered in his mist flames. The flames jumped onto the floor and Drain appeared, but the flames from his forehead were replaced by a ichigo jewel. His coat was shining white, instead of his usual gray coat. "D-Drain?"

"Wow…" I stood in awe. Everyone was. Mouths open and everything.

"Akari, your turn." I looked at Uncle Reborn then at Kero. "Just poor flames into your VWL and Kero will change."

Kero jumped down from my arms and looked at me with sparkling eyes. _"Do it, Akari! I want to look just as cool as Drain!"_

"Ok." I closed my eyes and poured my flames into the locket. I reopened them to see Kero was engulfed by my flames. The flames grew bigger and slowly died down. In Kero's place was a grown lion, as tall as Drain. His mane and tail end were the same as Kero's, but more brighter. He looked like an older version of Kero! "K-Kero?"

"_**Akari?"**_ A teenage-like's voice spoke in my head.

"K-Kero, is that you?" I asked the voice and the grown lion.

"_**Yes, it's me. Is it not to your liking?"**_ Kero's new voice asked.

"N-No! It's just so shocking. I didn't recognize you." I responded.

A laugh came from the lion. _"__**Akari, you're not looking deep enough. Look at me closely."**_

I did as the voice said and focused. Then I saw it. His eyes, they were the same. Baby Kero's eyes didn't change. "Kero!" I hugged my friend. "Sorry, I didn't look at you closely." I laughed.

"_It's fine, Akari."_ He reassured me.

"That's Kero?" Koe came up to us along with Rin and Laura.

"Wow!" Laura smiled.

"Kero isn't tiny anymore." Rin laughed.

"Hey, Reborn!" I heard Viv yell. "What about the rest of us? We don't have animals like Aka-chan and Tsuki-kun."

"That's true." Koe agreed.

"That's simple." Uncle Reborn smirked."You have to create them and also think of a weapon you want. Koe, what do you want?"

"Eh? Me?" Koe pointed at himself as Uncle Reborn nodded. "I always love foxes and weapon… I think I'm better with a crossbow."

"Now pour your flames into the VWL." Uncle Reborn pointed at the jewelry in Koe's hand.

"OK." Koe's flames covered the locket and dropped onto the floor. The flames dispersed and a reddish fox appeared. Storm flames coming out of it's ears and a red jewel was on it's forehead. "Dang! This is my partner?! Amazing!" Koe exclaimed as he bent down to pet it.

The fox purred at the touch of it's master. _Kyu!_

"Kyu? Cute! Can I call you Rosso?" He asked it and it replied with another _Kyu_. "Sweet! I'll take that as a yes."

"You can't hear it's voice?" I asked Koe as everyone admired his new partner.

"No, why?" he looked at me confused.

"These new pets came from your imagination." Uncle Reborn came up to us, examining Koe's fox. "Unlike Akari's Keroberos and Tsukiko's Drain, these animals were originally from old box animals. They were built by someone else and developed their own personality, which allows them to speak to their masters, whose flames they recharge from. But these don't have a voice, because they were barely made. It'll take time for them. Like infants can't speak clearly when they are barely born. These animals are still infants despite their looks, which you all are giving them."

"I see." I looked at the new animal.

"So they'll learn how to talk?" Kallie asked, coming closer.

"Yes." Uncle Reborn faced Rin. "Rin, you're next." We all looked at Rin.

"Alright! My turn! I like Dad's Jirou. He's fun to play with. And of course my weapon would be sword. Just like Dad." Rin grinned as he played with the VWL in his hand.

"Then summon it already." Koe said as he sat on the floor with Rosso at his side.

"I forgot how…" Rin scratched behind his head. Koe and I did a facepalm.

"I just showed you…" Koe whined to cover up a laugh.

"Just imagine your flames pouring into the locket, like this." Viv rushed by his side and sun flames engulfed her locket.

"Like this?" Rin did the same with his flames.

Both flames jumped onto the floor and cleared. Under Rin's rain flames was a dog that looked like Uncle Yamamoto's Jirou but he didn't have any weapons on him like Jirou. Rain flames came out of his ears and a blue gem shined on his forehead.

Under Viv's flames was a brown hawk. It was covered, head to talens, in clear sun flames. It almost looked like a phoenix.

"Wow!/Yay!" Rin and Viv yelled at the same time. Viv's bird took flight and landed on Viv's extended arm. The dog just ran to Rin. As Rin bent down to welcome it, it started to lick his face.

"I'll call you Mio!" Viv smiled at her bird.

"Then what should I call you?" Rin wondered. "Indra!"

_Indra?_ I wondered but left it alone.

"Next is Laura." We all faced Laura, who looked nervous.

"I-I… Ok…" She stayed quiet for a while then finally spoke. "I love all the animals, but I don't fight with any weapons. I don't fight at all." She was tearing up.

"But you do protect." Uncle Reborn came up to the shy girl and whispered something in her ear. She nodded as he took a step back.

She held the VWL close to her chest as lighting flames engulfed it and jumped to the ground. The flames/lighting died down to reveal three mice. One black, another gray, and the last was white. All had a green jewel on their foreheads. "Mimi, Momo, Meme. come here." Laura opened her arms and they crawled up her and the black and gray sat on her shoulders while the white sat on her head. She smiled and she resembled Cinderella!

"Mice?!" Everyone yelled.

Laura blushed. "Y-Yeah…"

"But how come she got three mice?" Koe asked.

"Because her animal was too small, she received three mice." Uncle Reborn answered.

Before we could ask why, a purple light shone behind us. I turned around to see a black panther walking out of cloud flames to Kallie. She patted her new friend. "Erebus is his name. I was the last one so I did it without permission. Forgive me, Reborn." She looked at Uncle Reborn as he appeared beside me, scaring the daylights out of me.

"That's alright. You were the last one." Uncle Reborn turned to face everyone. "Alright now that everyone has their partners out, let's begin."

"What?" I received a hit on my head from Uncle Reborn.

"Don't interrupt me." He glared at me then looked away. "Now say, _modalità arma_."

Koe was first. "_Modalità arma._" Storm flames again engulfed Rosso and jumped into Koe's hand. The flames dispersed and a designed crossbow appeared. "Hello!" He examined it for a while with a smile on his face. "What happened and why do I love it?"

"Rosso became your weapon." Uncle Reborn stepped beside Koe and looked at the weapon as well. "It turned out lovely."

"Wait. This is like Papa's and the other's animals. What was the name? Cambio Forma?" I asked.

"That's right, Dame-Akari." Uncle Reborn patted my head, making me a little irritated. "These animals are like Cambio Forma. They become your weapons. You can have as many special moves, combinations, or techniques. Everything will be saved into the VWLs."

"So everyone has this ability?" Kallie asked.

"Yes." Uncle Reborn answered. "Try it."

Kallie looked at her panther and said, _"__Modalità arma."_ The panther was engulfed by Kallie's flames and spun into Kallie's hand. The flames took shape of a weapon and cleared to reveal a scythe with cloud flames on the blade. "Amazing. I like it."

"My turn!" Viv yelled. "Mio, _Modalità arma!"_ The hawk flew to Viv's hand and she spun around while the hawk disappeared in sun flames. A long rope appeared on Viv's hand as she stopped spinning and grabbed the rope with her other hand as well. It wasn't a rope, but a whip like Uncle Dino's! "Oh my diva! This is so cool! Extremely!"

"Can I go?" Rin asked as his eyes sparkled.

"Yeah. Go for it." I told him.

"_Modalità arma."_ Rin's Indra jumped into Rin's hand as rain flames took over and transformed him into a sword like the one Uncle Yamamoto has. "Wow! So cool!" He started to do some stances. "I love it!"

"Laura, you want to go?" I asked my shy friend. _I'm interested to see what kind of weapon she picked._

The blond shy girl nodded her head. "Mimi, Momo, Meme. _Modalità arma._" The three mice jumped into the air and glow with the lighting flame. They started to fall back down and Laura caught them with one hand. She brought them in front of her face and in between her fingers were keys, fantasy looking keys. Each were the color of the mice and had a green jewel at the top.

"Keys?" I wondered.

Everyone looked at the excited, shy girl as she gazed upon her new keys, but didn't say a word. Uncle Reborn put his hand on my head.

"They're perfect for her." He whispered in my ear.

"Wait, wha-" I looked at him, but he walked away.

"Tsukiko, your turn." Uncle Reborn told him.

My brother nodded his head and looked at Drain. _"__Modalità arma."_ My brother's wolf disappeared in mist flames and the flames grew taller. Tsukiko reached inside and pulled out a halberd from the flames, which disappeared. The halberd used to be silver but now it shined white.

"Wow." I whispered along with others.

"You sure do know how to amaze me, Tsukiko." Uncle Reborn clapped his hands. "Also, that reminds me. Vivio." He turned towards Viv. "Did you finish the designs?"

Viv looked confused but then remembered something. "Oh, yeah! Hold on. They're in my bag." She ran to her bag that was against other bags and pulled out a folder from her bag. She looked through it and ran back to Uncle Reborn and I. "Here they are. I think you're going to love them!" She stated as she handed me the folder.

I opened the folder and saw clothes designs sketches. "Wow. What are they for?" I asked as I looked though the designs with were mostly the same, a white button up with black pants, or skirts, except the vest, with each design was a different color. I stopped at one design that caught my eye. A black short dress with orange tie and white tights under it. Orange long socks under just as long black boots were on the model's feet. The thing that caught my eye the most was the long white sleeveless coat. "This?"

"That's your design, Aka-chan." I looked at a smiling Viv.

"Mine? What are you talking about?" I asked Viv, but Uncle Reborn answered.

"You all will need clothes to fight with without them getting burned or destroyed easily. Which is why some of the data on the VWLs is for your battle uniforms."

"Battle uniforms?" I wondered, then remembered how my clothes would get ripped up and ruined after a training session with Uncle Reborn. "I see. The clothes will be made out of our Dying Will flames so they won't tear up so easily."

Uncle Reborn nodded his head. "That's right, Dame-Akari. I watched your clothes get ruined every day and asked Spanner and the rest to make that data. I made clothes out of dying will flames for Dame-Tsuna all the time when he was around your age."

"That's smart. Hey wait!" I realized something. "And you couldn't do the same thing for me?!"

"Alright, everyone. " Uncle Reborn took the folder away and gave me back my design, ignoring my question. "Here's your design of your battle uniforms." He handed everyone their sheets and stood in the middle again. "When you activate your battle uniforms just say,_avviare_. While you say it, make sure you focus on the design. It's only for this one time. Once the VWLs have downloaded the design, you can requip without trouble."

Everyone, except me, focused and their flames engulfed all of them. When the flames died down, everyone had on their designs on. Their vest were the colors of their flames and they looked amazing. The boys' hair was the same but the girls' were different. Laura's hair was up in two pigtails, Kallie's hair was short like usual, and Viv's was in a high side ponytail.

"Wow." I looked at everyone amazed.

"Aka-chan," Viv came to me. " your turn."

"Oh, right!" I focused on the design as my flames engulfed me. _The design is beautiful, but won't the cape get in the way of my fighting? It might be too long. Oh well. I'll find a way._ I closed my eyes as the flames began to die out.

When I heard everyone's shocked voices, I opened my eyes and looked at my clothes. Everything the design had was what I was wearing. It was really pretty. I noticed my hair was down with an orange headband with a black and white bow. In the center of the bow was the roman numeral eleven in orange lettering. The cape was long and was flowing.

"_Minore,_" I whispered shorter in Italian, wishing that the cape kind of was. Then something shocking happened. Sky flames appeared at the rim of the cape end and the cape started to get shorter, as if the sky flames were eating at the fabric. It finally stopped shrinking at my waist, turning the long sleeveless coat into a vest.

"Aka-chan, what did you do?" Viv looked at me surprised, along with everyone else.

I shrugged lost for words, but then I realized something. I ruined Viv's design! I need to fix it! If saying shorter in Italian made it shorter, then... _"Più a lungo!"_

The sky flames reappeared at the rim of the vest and started to grow longer, back into a cape. I twirled around and showed everyone that I fixed it. "Hey, Dame-Akari," Uncle Reborn stepped forward. "What did you do?"

"I just thought that the long cape would get in my way while fighting and I was thinking how I would fight with it," I looked at Viv, "and thought it would be nice if it was shorter, but all the bosses had capes. I love your design, Viv! I really do! You made it perfectly for a boss, but fighting…"

"I understand!" Viv smiled as she got her sketchbook out and started to draw. "I didn't think about that. I thought a sleeveless coat would let you swing your sword however, but the long coat would also get in your way. I need to think more, but that was so cool how you did that!" She smiled at me.

"But some data might've been used." Uncle Reborn came up to me. "Do that again. Make your cape shorter."

"Ok. _Minore!_" Once I said that, the long coat shrunk into a vest.

"The data that was used might've been the special move data." Uncle Reborn put a hand on his chin.

"Special move?" I wondered out loud.

"Make Kero into your weapon and think of a move you can attack long distance with." Uncle Reborn put his hand down at pointed at a wall. "Aim there."

"OK…" I closed my eyes and entered Hyper Dying Will Mode and reopened them to see Kero standing in front of me. "Kero," I extended my hand towards Kero. _"__Modalità arma!"_

"_Understood!"_ Kero vanished into flames and the flames came to my hand. They died down to reveal an orange bladed rapier. The handle had an orange jewel.

"My sword is a rapier?" I asked with my calm voice.

"_Akari, focus! Special move, like your father's X-burner!"_ Kero's words snapped me out of it.

"Right." I closed my eyes and concentrated. _Like X-burner._ Then I had an image. I reopened my eyes and pulled the rapier at my side. "Kero?"

"_I got your idea."_ Kero whispered in my head. _"Let's go!"_

"Yeah!" I ran forward to the wall then jumped. All of my flames were growing in my rapier. I swung my rapier and turned with it. _"Undici Scioperi Leone!"_ I spun eleven times and eleven slashes, formed by my flames, hit the wall while I stayed in the air. I back flipped and landed on the floor. "How was that?" I asked as I faced Uncle Reborn, who had a big smirk on his face, and my other guardians' jaws were down.

"_Undici Scioperi Leone?_ I like it." Uncle Reborn's smirk didn't go away.

"Thanks, I think." I said as I exited HDWM. When I returned to normal, I felt dizzy. "What?" My muscles began to ache and the room began to spin. "Huh?" I started to fall backwards and before I blacked out, I saw everyone coming towards me.

…

**Wake up, Undicesimo.**

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see I was in my bed.

**You awake?**

"Who?" I turned my head to see Koe sitting on the bed next to me. "Koe? What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of you." He touched my forehead and smiled. "Fever's gone."

"Fever?" I asked. _I had a fever?_

"While you were unconscious, you got a fever. But it's gone now." He stood up and grabbed a tray, with a bowl and basket on top, that was on my desk and gave it to me. "Here, you slept through lunch. You're hungry, right?"

"Yeah." I took the tray. The bowl had potato chowder and the basket had bread. "Thanks, Koe."

"No problem." He sat back down on my bed.

"Hey, did you just call me Undicesimo while I was asleep?" I asked him as I took a bite from my chowder.

"No why?" Koe looked at me funny.

"No reason." I kept eating. It stayed quiet for a while I was finishing up my meal.

Then Koe finally spoke. "Akari, that Simon guy was asking about you."

"Eh? Shinko-kun?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What did you tell him?" I asked Koe as I took bite of my bread.

"'Get a fucking life. She's not weak like you.'" Koe answered bluntly.

I choked my food as started to laugh. Koe gave me a glass of water while laughing at me. When I was able to speak again, I asked Koe, "What did he say? What did he do?"

Koe grinned. "Nothing. He stood there shocked."

I busted out in laughter. "Oh my! Koe, that's mean!"

"Yeah, I know. Who cares?" Koe shrugged.

"Our father's?" I stated as I took another bite of my chowder.

"Oh, yeah. Oops." He grinned again.

"Geez. What am I gonna do with you?" I asked as I finished the chowder.

"I don't even know and I'm the person." He joked and I laughed.

"I envy you, Koe. You're so happy-go-lucky." I smiled.

"I envy you." He whispered, but I still heard him.

"Why?" I asked him, noticing he wasn't grinning anymore.

"You're strong!" Koe stood up, shocking me. "You're stronger than anyone here!"

"Koe." I saw his serious face.

"You can still smile like that even though you been through so much. It's weird. You can hide your sadness from Rin and the others, but," Koe sat on the bed next to me again. "Don't hide them from me!"

I looked at my tray. _He's right. We've known each other longer than anyone. Yeah, there was Rin, but he moved to Japan a year after the ring accident then moved back six months ago because of the wedding. Koe and I have known each other since forever. Always together. Even when I was scare of the color red. Koe came to me with his hair hidden. He always stood by me, never left my side and I never left his. We're still together._ I looked back at my friend and gave him my tray. Koe took the tray and put it on my desk again.

"Koe, I've been having funny dreams lately." I finally spoke.

"Dreams?' He asked as he sat next to me. "What kind?"

"A voice is telling me to put the ring back on."

"Why?" I could hear curiosity in his voice.

"I don't know, but it sounds a lot like Papa's voice. Iknow it's not though. It sounds like his, but it's different." I remembered the warm voice that always left me with questions.

"What exactly is it telling you?" He asked.

"'His time is running out.'" I repeated the words from the voice.

"Who's?" He bent down and made me look at his face.

"I don't know." I answered with tears. "I have a bad feeling."

"About putting on the ring?"

"About not putting it on." I shivered. "But I don't want to put it on. I'm too scared. I'm not that strong, Koe. Believe me. I'm weak."

"I wonder how your dad got through that trial." Koe asked himself.

"I wish I was as strong as my father." I whispered to myself, but I know Koe heard me, because he said nothing as he hugged me tightly. I cried in his arms until I ended up sleeping on his lap. The next morning Uncle Reborn found us asleep on my bed together and woke us up with a terrifying announcement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!**

_**Viv: **__Hey! This is Vivio Sasagawa! Sorry about no update last week. __**(TT-TT)**__ Aka-chan has been busy with school and such. That's why we decided to make this chapter really long! Extremely! __**(v)**__ Oh yeah. If you know more KHR fans, please recomend them this story! And don't forget to comment what you like or don't like! We will try our best at making this story a hit! Extremely! __**Alright, Here's the chapter! Enjoy! (0)**_

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Four: The Higher Ups**

I was walking, no, speed walking down the halls towards my father's office with Uncle Reborn and Koe behind me. Koe and I had on our battle uniforms on already, mostly because we slept with yesterday's clothes and Uncle Reborn said we had no time to change. Kero was by my side and Rosso next to Koe.

"Who's there?" I asked Uncle Reborn.

"You'll see when we get there." He answered me.

"Shoot!" I said under my breathe, but Uncle Reborn heard me.

"Dame-Akari, show respect." He warned me.

"No, promises." We finally arrived at the doors of my father's office. I didn't bother to knock. Instead I just entered the room, receiving another glare to my back from Uncle Reborn.

In the room was my father, Uncle Gokudera, and two other people who were seated on the couch to my father's left. One was an old woman with long silver hair. The other was a old man with a cigarette in his mouth. Both had on white and red kimonos.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Who are you people?"

"What rude behavior." said the old man.

"Indeed." The old lady agreed.

I was starting to get irritated. "I will repeat my question. Who are you people?"

"Akari, have respect." Papa glared at me.

"It's quite alright, Vongola Decimo." The old man stood from his seat. "It's nice to see you have matured, Akari." He looked at Kero, who was standing beside me. "This must be the famous, Keroberos. Am I correct?"

"What?" I whispered. "How do you know me and Kero? Answer my questions." I said with my head held high. _These people… I got a bad feeling about them…_

"We're from the Higher Ups, the mafia government. My name is Malvolia and this my partner Affonso." The old lady said as she stood up. "We have known about you for years. Along with your pet lion."

Kero growled at her. _"This lady is making me mad!"_ I looked at Kero then at the old bat.

"The Higher Ups? Mafia government? I have never heard of such thing." I stated. _Ok, now they'll really annoying me._

"No surprise there." Affonso grinned as his blue eyes sparkled. "Your father and tutor hid you very well after your flames awakened. The mafia world didn't know about you and you didn't know about it. We thought you were dead."

I looked at my father, but said nothing. He looked a little hurt, but I didn't care. These people were getting me mad with their half-sentences. I looked at the old people again. "What brings you here?"

"We are here to investigate Vongola Undicesimo, no one other than you, Akari-san." Malvolia said.

"Me?" I wondered. "Why me? Is it me becoming boss?"

"No." Affonso came close to me. He was a little taller then me, so I had to look up. "We're here to investigate your flames."

"What? My flames?" I asked, apparently not getting it.

"Do you remember the day your flames awakened?" The old lady asked.

"Not really, why do you ask?" I was curious now.

"Because," The old man frowned, "you awakened a new power."

"A new power?" I asked. _What is this old man talking about?!_

"Yes," Malvolia approached me as if I was a wild animal about to attack her, which I was wanting to do. "You awakened a new power and there are other people who want it."

"You as well, I suppose?" I asked, meeting her eyes.

"Oh, no. We do not wish to wield it. Others do but the Higher Ups do not. All we want to do is to see if that new power will cause us trouble." Malvolia frowned.

"Trouble?" I asked.

"Like will famiglias' fight for this new power? Will a new war start?" Affonso smiled as I looked at him.

"I see, but I can reassure you that I do not have such power." I stood my ground, not wanting to back away.

"Oh, but that is a lie." Malvolia grinned. "You are unaware of your true strength, your true potential."

"What?" I asked the old lady. _I haven't awakened a new power?_ Then I remembered my dreams.

"Yes, you showed as a small piece of it when you first used your flames." The old man back off of me and stood by Malvolia.

"I did?" I asked as I looked at Kero, who was also shocked by the news.

"Oh yes! It was a beautiful yet scary experience!" Affonso smiled.

"It was?" I looked at my father and saw that Uncle Reborn was by his side. Both looked at me with a sad expression. Then I saw both of the old people walking in a circle around me, as if I was their prey.

"Oh quite indeed. We were younger at the time, but we were shock to see your transformation." Malvolia smiled.

I started to feel small as they circled around me. Kero was backing up against my leg. _"Akari?"_

"Yeah, I know." I whispered to Kero.

"Can you awaken that power once more?" Affonso asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, I also wish to see it." the old bat smiled.

"I… I don't really know what you are talking about. This the first I have heard of this mysterious new power." I was starting to get nervous.

"But you have to awaken it, so we can decide if it's powerful or not." The old man smiled.

"But I…" I started to feel dizzy.

"You must. It's an order from the Higher Ups. You have no choose to obey." Malvolia's voice started to echo.

I looked down at Kero, whose head was nodding off. _It's not just me. Kero's feeling weird too. But why is this happening?_ I started to feel light headed.

"**Awaken your power."** Affonso echoed.

"**Awaken your flames."** Malvolia chimmed.

I felt like a doll as I felt my body start to raise. I was whispering something that I didn't understand. My vision turned to white. I couldn't see anyone, anything. Then the white began to darken. I was floating in the darkness.

"**Awaken… Awaken… Awaken…"** Malvolia's and Affonso's voice kept chanting.

I was still whispering something, but I had no idea what it was. I sounded possessed, like if something was controlling me and I was too weak to do anything about it.

**Undicesimo! No! You must awaken them with your own your own free will! Don't let them in!**

_That voice… That voice is the one from my dreams._

**Undicesimo, please stop this! If you awaken them like this, you won't be able to control it!**

_I can't… I can't feel anything anymore... I can't break free…_ I told the gentle voice, who was sounding worried.

**Undicesimo, don't let them win! You're stronger than them, even without the awakening! Fight for your freedom!**

I blinked and saw that I was in HDWM and the old people were smiling like creepers. I was floating in air and a stream of sky flames were wrapped around me. "STOP!" I yelled shocking the old bats. They backed up as I landed on the floor. The stream fell and changed into Kero, who stood up as if awakening from a nightmare. "How dare you?!" I yelled in anger. "If you wish to control this new power, then forget it. Even if it does exist, I will not let you control it or me!"

Malvolia was first to respond. "Why I never! We were trying to awaken your power!"

"Bullcrap!" I screamed at her. "You were controlling me to awaken this power! The time will come when this power will awaken, and when it does, it will come when I wish it! Not when you do!"

"If you wish to become boss, you must become stronger. Isn't that what you wish for?" Affonso asked, looking confused. "Do you not wish for power to defeat your enemies?"

I stomped my foot at the old hang and man and they both took a step back. "Listen to me, because I will not repeat myself! I do not wish for power! I do not wish to defeat anyone! I wish to be myself and that is it! **Don't you dare think differently!**"

The old couple were so scared that they fell to the ground. I realized that I was still in HDWM and exited it. They still seemed scared, but relaxed a bit. When I heard clapping, I looked at the sound of the clapping to see my father, with a big smile on his face, clapping as if a scene was put on in front of him, and technically, one did.

"Amazing, Akari." He smiled bigger.

"She truly is your daughter, Tsuna." Uncle Reborn smiled.

"I agree with Reborn, Tenth." Uncle Gokudera clapped his hands as well. "Akari-san is just like you."

**Yeah…**

I turned and saw Koe and Rosso still by the closed door. Koe looked shocked, but happy at the same time.

"But," I looked at my father, whose smile was gone and replaced by a serious frown. "She still has a lot to learn."

The old couple stood. "Yes, she does." Malvolia's voice trembled as she spoke. "But she is a little rebellious."

"But that was something." Affonso smiled, but still had fear in his voice.

I looked away, angry at the old geezers. "Yeah, yeah. Get out of here."

"We are from the Higher Ups! That-" Malvolia started but I interrupted her by raising my hand to her face.

"So, you're still people and the Higher Ups aren't my boss yet. Until my father passes the family down to me, is when you can boss me around. Until then, shut the **fuck** up." I glared at the old bat.

Her eyes widened. Affonso mouth dropped open. I heard Koe's and Uncle Reborn's covered laughter and I felt stares from my father and Uncle Gokudera. I just walked to my father's desk and hopped on it.

"Get out now. My father and the rest wish to speak to me without you two here. And also, I just don't want to see your faces anymore." I glared at them.

They left and Koe's laughter got louder. "Princess, you were- Man! That was just- Oh my god! That was awesome!" He clapped his hands.

"I agree with your child, Hayato. Dame-Akari, it was splendid." Uncle Reborn patted my head.

"Aka-chan?" I looked at my father who looked really surprised. You can't blame him. He just saw a side of his daughter that he never knew she had.

"_Akari, your dad saw you put on your mask. What are you going to do?"_ Kero asked me in my head.

_I don't know…_ I replied in my head. My "mask" is the name Koe gave me when I got mad, which was really rare. I'm a different person when I'm mad. It's really rare to get me mad, but it comes out. "Um… Yes?"

He shook his head slowly and smiled at me. "Go and have fun."

"Eh?" I asked as I heard the door open.

**Aka-chan, let's go!**

I felt two arms arms carry me up and out of the room. "Woah! What's going on?"

**Akari-senpai,**

I looked and saw Laura on the left side of my kidnapper."We're sorry about the inconvenience, but we want to have a girl's night out."

**Do you mind?**

I looked to my right and saw Kallie. I shook my head and realized who was carrying me. "Viv, put me down."

"Ok~!" They stopped running and put me down. "Let's go party!" Viv raised a fist pump.

We followed her lead. "Yeah!"

**At the mall:**

I was in the dressing room with the new outfit that Viv made me buy. A pink sweater with a white button up under with an orange skirt and tie. My hair was in a half-pony tail with a pink bow that matched my sweater. "Wow…" I whispered to myself. "It feels weird without some tights or shorts under."

"_It suits you. Akari!"_ Kero jumped on the bench that was in the dressing room.

"Thanks, Kero." I smiled at my cub.

"Akari, it's time to go." Kallie yelled through the dressing room door.

"Coming!" I got my stuff and walked out to meet her as Kero disappeared. When I got out of my locket uniform, Viv saw the clothes I was wearing and said we had to get me a new outfit. Mostly I was dragged so they could play dress up.

"It looks good on you, Akari." Kallie smiled at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back as we approached Viv and Laura.

"Aka-chan, you look _so_ cute!" Viv cheered.

"You look very nice, Akari-senpai." Laura agreed.

"Thanks you two." I replied as we went walking around the mall. We saw cute clothes and accessories. Viv and Laura had a blast while Kallie and I were laughing at their foolish reaction to bunny ears. While we were walking, Laura came behind me. "What's wrong, Laura?"

"Those guys are following us." She whispered. "The ones near the shoe store."

I looked over slowly and saw our stalkers. Three boys with caual looks were standing near the water fountain. I looked back at my friend. "Don't worry, they won't do anything." I told her.

She nodded her head and walked with me and the others. I kept looking back and saw they were following us. Finally, we decided to stop and grab a bite to eat at a cafe in the mall.

"I'm telling you," Viv went on with the conversation of diets. "Fast food is not healthy. That food isn't even cooked right! It's either microwave or deep fried! Not a healthy diet! Extremely!" She took a slip of her soda.

"I agree, that's way I make dinner every day. None of my siblings eat out. I prepare lunches for them everyday. If they eat out, I make sure they ate right." Kallie agreed as she took a bite from her carrot cake.

"That's right! You go, girl!" Viv said as she snapped her fingers in a circle, causing us to laugh. "But you know what I heard from Koe." Viv looked at me. "All you guys eat is bread from the kitchen!"

"Akari, that's not a good diet." Kallie scowled at me.

"Sorry, but they were so good that we just ate that." I put my hand behind my head and smiled.

"Aka-chan," Viv also scowled at me.

"Alright," I gave up. "I'll eat better." Then I felt Laura's chair next to mine. "Laura?"

"Those boys are coming over here." She said, frightened. She hid her face in my lap as I looked up and saw one of the boys that I saw earlier walking towards us. His hair was a darker shade of brown.

**Hello.** The boy smiled at me.

"Hello." I replied back.

**Is your friend alright there?** The boy asked, motioning Laura who jumped.

"She's fine." I patted Laura's head. _Oh yeah. Laura is afraid of guys. She got used to Koe and Rin when they dressed up as girls for her and made her laugh, but when it comes to strangers. That's a whole different story. She's still afraid of Tsukiko._ "What can we help you with?" I asked, hoping he got the message that I wanted him to leave.

**You see, my friend was hoping to get her number, but everytime he tries to get near her, she runs away.** The boy grinned as he pointed to his friend that stood away from us. **Can I get her number for him?**

"Your friend wants her number?" I looked at Viv and Kallie and got a bad feeling.

"Dude, you should run." I whispered to the boy, but it was too late.

"If your _friend_ wants her number so badly, he should keep trying to get it or talk to the girl!" Viv stood up, causing everyone to look at us.

"That's right!" Kallie stood as well. "He's making it look like he's too good for her!"

**He's tried to approach her, but she keeps running. He thinks she doesn't like him.** The boy tried to calm things down.

"Weak!" Viv and Kallie said at the same time, crossing their arms.

"If he doesn't have the balls to come to her anymore, he's too weak for her!" Viv yelled as Kallie nodded.

"Viv, Kallie. Don't yell anymore." Finally I stood up and pulled the boy away. "Come on, or they'll eat you alive." I told him.

**Thanks.** He said as we reached a few feet from his friends.

"No problem. Sorry about my friends. You see, the one that was hiding is afraid of guys and the other two were trying to protect her from you. I'm really sorry." I bowed.

**I'm willing to forgive you girls if a pretty girl like you goes on a date with me.** I looked up to the boy as saw his grin. **Can I have your number?**

"Sure." I took out my phone and handed it to him as he handed me his. After I put in my number, I gave him back his phone and he returned mine as well. He caught me by surprize when he took my picture.

**Your contact picture.** He grinned again.

"I see," I took a picture of him as well. "Right back at you." I smiled as I put the picture. "Can I have a name?"

**Oh right.** The boy smiled. **Romeo. Romeo Bruno.**

"Romeo, huh?" I extended my hand and thought about it for a while, but then decided it was ok. "Akari Sawada." _I feel sorry for him. I might trick him._

"Cute name. Is it Japanese? Why are you here in Italy?" He shook my hand, but still held it.

"Yes. I'm Japanese through both mother and father. My father has Italian blood and inherited my grandfather's company." I replied. _That's not a lie, but then not the whole truth either._ I smiled at my thought.

"I see." Romeo smiled. "Can I see you here again on Friday?"

I thought for a while. _Probably not._ "Maybe. I'll text you if I can go."

"Sure." He let go of my hand and grinned again. "See you later, Akari."

"Bye, Romeo." I waved bye as I walked to Viv and the others.

"Aka-chan~!" Viv evil grinned at me. "Do you have a date~?"

"I don't think so." I smiled. "He said he would forgive us if a pretty girl like me goes on a date with him. He never said it had to be me."

"Aka-chan is evil!" Viv laughed. "I'll do it, if you want."

"Thanks, but I'll get one of Koe's classmates to do it." I smiled.

"We should get going now." Kallie smiled, interrupted our evil scheme.

"Yeah." I agreed as I pulled money out for my chocolate cake and espresso. Everyone pulled out their money and we paid our food. Then went back to shopping.

"Christmas is coming soon, huh?" I said as I saw some people putting up Christmas decorations.

"Yeah, and your party!" Viv cheered.

"Party?" I asked.

"Your birthday party." Kallie put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Viv hugged Laura, who jumped at the sudden move. "What are we gonna do with you?"

"Sorry, I forgot." I shrugged. "This year I'm turning seventeen and that means we have to have that big party, right?"

"If I'm correct," Laura spoke up, "Usually when the young boss turns seventeen, he/she dance with the one they wish to marry on the 'Last Waltz'. This party is a sign of an engagement, correct?"

Viv and Kallie stopped and turned towards me. "What?!" They shouted at the same time.

"That is true. Papa and Mama danced the 'Last Waltz' together and next year Papa proposed." I remembered the story from my mother.

"But Aka-chan!" Viv stared at me and we all stopped walking. "You can't get married! Not yet!" She yelled at the verge of tears.

"Don't worry. Papa said he made sure everyone knew that this party is just a party to make up from the years before. Remember? I couldn't throw any parties because I was in the hospital then I was dressed a boy." I reminded them.

"Oh, yeah." Kallie remembered. "That does make sense. Akari, you never had your own party."

"But, you still went to parties, but as a boy." Laura said in thought. "I was scare of you the first time we meet, but then showed me that you were a girl by dressing up as one."

"Oh, I remember! The first time I met Aka-chan as a boy, I fell in love with her." Viv laughed as we started to walk again.

"You fell in love with Akari?" Kallie sounded shock.

"I didn't recognized her, ok?" Viv put her hands up in defense. "Besides, they changed her name and said she was found in an orphanage when Reborn-san came and got her."

Laura looked at me. "They changed your name?"

"Yeah, I had to respond to Akato Sakura." I told Laura, who knew least about this.

"Akato?" Laura wondered into her thoughts. "That name means powerful and complete. You are good intellectually and require several outlets for your energies. You are not a builder but a planner, and you want others to carry out your plans. You are bold, independent, inquisitive and interested in research. You know what you want and why you want it. Correct?" She asked, looking at me.

"Yes. Reborn gave me that name knowing that I will become the next boss and my personality. The name _Sakura_ comes from cherry blossoms and the awakening of spring, the season of when my flames awoken." I told everyone.

"Amazing." Laura awed.

"I remember that." Kallie said as she kept her eyes forward. A sad smile appeared on her face. "That day was really heart pounding for the Vongola Famiglia."

"Yeah…" I agreed with my Cloud guardian.

"Subject was changed and it will go back to the subject before." Viv interrupted the serious moment. "Back to the subject at hand, Aka-chan, are you sure about that party? People might take it the wrong way." Viv warned.

I laughed at her being over-protective. "Yes, I sure and I don't really care. This is the first party Papa is throwing for me. I'm happy." I smiled.

Everyone was kind of mad but got over it for my sake, but I have more problems than I thought. Curse the life of the mafia.

**Viv:**_Wow! That was fun! Huh, AKa-chan?_

**Akari:**_Viv…_

**Viv: **_Let's start next weeks!_

**Akari:**_ I'm tired…_

**Viv: **_Aka-chan, Fight!_

**Akari:**_ Yeah..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!**

**Laura: **_S-So many people-le ar-are s-staring…_

**Viv:**_ Laura, come on. We have to introduce the story._

**Laura:**_ B-B-But I'm scared!_

**Viv: **_Oh man. Anyway, We found out that Tsukiko is a girl name, so we're changing it to Tsubasa! Tsubasa Sawada is Aka-chan's big brother! Yay! Also _**.**

**Laura:**_ Too many boys! _**(n)**

**Viv: **_**sighs**__ A._

_joy this chapter of KHR: Eleventh's Story! _**(0v)**

**Laura:**_ They're staring! _**(.n.)**

**Viv: **_Ehehe..._

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Six: The Announcement**

**Undicesimo.**

_ It's you._

**Please, Undicesimo. Awaken soon.**

_ Why?_

**Undicesimo, please put on the ring. I need to talk to you.**

_I want to talk to you too, but does it have to be the ring?_

**Yes. Please go to it.**

_Alright. I'll- Ow!_

I woke up and realized that I was in my room. I was against my bedside with my feet in the air. Kero looked at me funny, but he was his cute self. _"Akari, why do you wake up like this?"_

"If I knew, I would tell you." I said as I got up. "Why are you a cub? What happened to your big lion self."

_"Looks like I only turn like that with the locket's power. Oh well."_ Kero shrugged.

I carried my little cub and smiled. "Well I like you like this, so it's ok."

_"Ok."_ Kero smiled. _"Today, Koe and Rin are going back to school. Are we dropping them off?"_

"Yeah. I need to ask one of the girls a favor." I told my cub as I walked to my closet.

_"But you have no boy clothes. How are we going?" _Kero asked, looking worried.

I wondered for a while, then I got an idea. "I think I know."

**On the way to school:**

"Princess," Koe said with anger in his voice. "I know you needed boy clothes, but why did you bring her?!" Koe pointed at my cousin, who was latched onto my arm.

"It was part of a deal!" Viv shouted. "I bring Aka-chan some boy clothes and she let's me come along, right, Akato-kun?" Viv joked as she squeezed my arm.

"Y-Yeah…" I replied, feeling uncomferatble at my boy name. Viv is a fashion diva, who would help me, but I didn't think she would want to come. Mostly I think she wanted to be with her first love, my genderblender. "It's fine, Koe."

"I think this fun. More excitement." Rin grinned.

"Shut up, Stupid Jock!" Koe yelled.

_Koe's mad. What to do? That's it!_ I thought of a great excuse. "Koe, I think this is a good idea."

"How?!" Koe asked, still mad.

"Well, those girls will see Viv near me and won't try to ask me out again." I replied with confidence.

"That is true." Koe said as he thought about it. "Ok, Viv take care of the Princess."

"Leave it to me!" Viv smiled.

**Sawada-kun! Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-kun! Good morn...**

We all turned to three familiar girls, all with shocked expressions on their face. I think it was more like a glare at Viv. I was the first to break the silence. "Morning, Rada-chan, Fuko-chan, and Habana-chan."

"Morning, Sawada-kun… Who is that?" Fuko-chan asked, pointing at Viv.

"Hi, I'm Vivio Sasagawa, Akato's cousin! Nice to meet you!" Viv smiled as she waved at them with her free hand. "You girls are… Rada-chan, Fuko-chan, and Habana-chan?" Viv pointed at each of the girls.

"Yes!" Fuko-chan's voice had no anger anymore.

"Yay! Actually, Akato and I need to ask you girls a favor, but will you do it?" Viv started.

"What is it?" Habana-chan asked.

"You see, Akato-kun has a problem." Viv shrugged.

"What kind?" Rada-chan asked.

"You see," Viv grabbed my phone out of my pocket and messed with it to show Romeo's picture. "This guy likes Akato-kun, but Akato doesn't feel the same way."

"Eh?!" Everyone yelled, even Rin and Koe.

"Shh!" Viv hissed at the boys. "I'm talking! Anyway," Viv's attention was back on the girls. "We need him to lay off of Akato-kun. Like he asked Akato out on a date this Friday, but Akato-kun doesn't want to go."

"What do you want us to do?" Fuko-chan asked.

"Let's make that idiot forget about Akato-kun, by replacing Akato-kun with a girl. That way that boy will see that he likes girls more than boys, get it?" Viv explained.

"I get it!" Rada-chan nodded in agreement.

"So who's going?" Habana asked.

"I'll do it!" Fuko-chan announced. "If it's for Sawada-kun, I'll do it!"

"Thank you, Fuko-chan." I smiled at the small girl. "Call me if there's any trouble and I'll go get you. I owe you big time."

"N-No problem!" Fuko-chan smiled.

"Alright! Here's Akato-kun's number!" Viv smiled as she wrote down my number onto Fuko-chan's hand. "We'll text you the info. Right now, Akato-kun needs to hurry up and get to work!"

"Work?" I asked, then remembered. "Oh yeah. But does that really qualify as work?" I asked the blond as she grabbed my arm again.

"Yes!" She giggled. "Let's go beat a blip blop!"

"Blip blop? What is that?" I asked her as she pulled me away.

"Blip blop is blip blop! Now let's go! See you after school, Koe, Rin!" Viv waved behind us to the two shocked boys and the three confused girls.

"Yeah, yeah." I told Viv as I looked back at the group behind us. "Koe, Rin! I'll explain everything later!" I yelled back at my friends.

"You better!" I heard Koe yell at us.

Once we were out of sight Viv let go of me. "So, are you really going to do this?" She asked with a serious tone.

I nodded my head. "Yes. I didn't know," I remembered last night after I got home from the mall. "that Mama was suffering."

**Flashback:**

"Okay, I'll see you girls tomorrow!" Akari smiled at her friends as they walked away. "I should probably go talk to Papa about this morning."

_"That's a good idea."_ Kero appeared on the brunette's head, as a cub.

"Then let's go." The Vongola Girl was on her way to her father's office. When she arrived outside the doors, she heard crying.

**Kyoko, please stop crying.**

"Papa? Eh? Mama is crying?" The young girl whispered to herself as she recognized her father's voice.

**Tsu-kun, why are our children fighting? Why did they look at each other with distaste?** A woman yelled.

"Mama?" Akari recognized the voice of her mother.

"Kyoko…" Tsunayoshi whispered.

"Have I really been blind? Why?! Why am I like this?! Why couldn't I find out sooner?! Nothing's changed!" Kyoko's outburst made the young Vongola feel guilty.

"Kyoko, it's not like that! It's-" Kyoko interrupted her husband's words.

"It is! It's the same! It's the same as when I didn't know about the fight with Mukuro-san. It's the same as when you all were fighting for the Vongola rings! It's the same as when you were fighting Byakuran! I saw you boys with injuries, yet never knew the truth!" Akari covered her mouth at her mother's words. "I'm still clueless at everything!"

"Kyoko…" Tsuna whispered her name again.

Akari opened a creek of the door and saw her mother in the arms of her father. That didn't shock the girl. She's seen them like that all the time. What shocked her was that both her mother _and_ father were in tears.

"I'm so sorry, Kyoko. For everything. I'll fix it. I promise."

**No, I will.**

The couple looked at the door and saw their daughter and her cub. "I'll fix it, so wait, Mama, Papa." With that said the girl ran off.

_I promise I'll fix this! Please wait!_ The young Vongola thought as she went to the door of her big brother's room. "Tsubasa! Open up! I need to talk to you."

The door opened to the Vongola's elder brother. His right eye shined red, making the girl nervous. "What?" His voice snapped her out of it.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked, already knowing her answer.

The eye's of the mist guardian widen. "What?"

"Why do you hate me?" She asked again.

"Why would you like to know?" he asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Is it because I might become boss?" She asked, ignoring her brother's question.

Tsubasa hesitated. "One of the reasons." He answered.

"Then," The girl stood tall, "I challenge you to a fight for the Vongola Ring, successor of the Vongola."

"What?" The boy took a step back.

"If you believe I'm not worthy of being Vongola Eleventh, then I will fight you for my title, to show you I'm strong enough to become the next successor." She said, almost begging. "If you win, I will step down and let the next successor, you, become boss. If I win, you must accept my title and strength."

The boy thought about for a while. "Fine. I accept. Show me your strength."

**No! I will not accept it!**

The two siblings turned and saw their father and mother, breathless and concerned, but their father was furious. "Papa. Mama."

"No! I don't want to see my children fight each other!" Kyoko begged at her children.

"Mom…" Tsubasa whispered.

"Papa, Mama." The young Vongola caught everyone's attention. "This is the last fight. Please accept it."

"I won't! I won't accept this fight!" Her father sounded scared and the girl wondered why.

**I accept this battle.**

A voice behind the siblings interfered. The voice belonged to Malvolia. At her side was Affonso. Both were smiling.

"Malvolia. Affonso." Akari whispered their names. "The Higher Ups agree to this fight?"

"Higher Ups?" Tsubasa sounded surprised.

"Yes, we do." Malvolia smiled wider.

"This fight will be the fight for the title of Vongola Undicesimo. Both candidates have the blood from Vongola Primo, Giotto." Affonso said. "Both have the requirements to become boss, except the boy doesn't have sky flames."

Akari saw that her brother flinched at the comment. "That does not matter. The boss must have the blood of the Vongola, not the flames."

"But the bosses before all had-" Malvolia started, but Akari stopped her words.

"The past is the past. I aim for a new future. Do you or do you not agree to this fight?" Akari asked again. _If I have these Higher Ups idiots on my side, Papa has to agree. He'll have no choice, but to agree._

"Please do not accept! This a request from Vongola Decimo!" Tsuna begged the two elderly.

Both Vongola were anxious for their answer. Affonso and Malvolia huddled together and spoke in whisper. Finally Malvolia spoke. "We will have to deny the request of Vongola Decimo and accept the battle request for Vongola Undicesimo." The old lady looked at Akari. "Show us, as well, your strength, Akari Sawada. We await your true power."

Akari nodded with a smirk. "I won't disappoint you, Old Bag."

"Please awaken your power by then." Affonso begged the Vongola girl.

"Sorry, but I'm strong enough without it." She continued to smirk as she looked at her confused brother. "Let's have the fight December 6th, this Saturday. Is that enough time?"

"Y-Yes." The boy was surprised at his sister's courage. "That's plenty of time."

"Good. Until then we will have our own places to train, as well as our trainers. No one from my side can go to your training, and no one from your side can come to mine. Anyone neutral can do as they wish except exchange information to opposite sides. If anyone goes against these rules then the one at fault will be disqualified. Agreed?" Akari said extending a hand to Tsubasa.

"Agreed." He said as he took her hand and shook it. "Until then, Akari."

"Yes." The brunette nodded. _This the last time I see him, until the fight._ She had no control over her body as a frown creeped on her face. She took one step close to her brother. _Crap, I'm gonna cry._ She surprised everyone, even her brother as she hugged him. She felt arms around her and figured out they were her brother's. "See you." She whispered into his ear and ran off.

**End of Flashback:**

I got out of the dressing room, with my girl clothes on, and walked towards the training room. A tear escaped my eye and I wiped it away quickly. _Focus. You have four days until the fight. Make them count._ I entered the room and Uncle Reborn was there with Laura, Viv, and Kallie. Kallie looked a bit sad.

"Kallie." I called for her. She looked at me and I waved to her to come over. She walked over with uncertainty.

"Yes?" She asked as she arrived.

"Go to him." I told her.

"Excuse me?" She asked, not knowing what I was talking about.

"Out of all my guardians, you're closer to Tsubasa. Please be by his side during the fight." I begged.

"But I… What about you?" She asked, sounding a little worried.

"The others won't go and kind of despise him for his rudeness, but I have a feeling he still cares for me. I'm going to trust that feeling, so please trust it as well." I closed my eyes and reopened them to Kallie. "Do you accept this offer?"

"This means that I'm fighting against you." She whispered.

"No, you're fighting against our sibling fight." I smiled. "Now go."

Kallie nodded her head and hugged me. "Best wishes."

"Thanks." I whispered back.

She let go and left to my brother. I turned to Uncle Reborn, who stood a few feet away from me, knowing he heard everything. "What?"

"I wondered if you knew about her love, but I guessed wrong. You are no good at love." He turned and walked off.

"Huh?" I followed my tutor. "What do you mean by that?"

"Time to train. Four days isn't that long." Uncle Reborn said as he stopped walking, back still facing me.

I stopped as well. "I know, but the quicker the better. _Avviare!_" I told him as flames engulfed me and revealed my battle uniform. "_Minore!_" The cape become a vest. "Let's start." A flame appeared on my forehead as I started to feel calm.

"But first, I'll tell you about your boots."

"My boots?" I looked at my black boots that covered orange knee-length socks. "What about them?"

"You can fly with them."

I looked up and saw Laura in the air with lighting flames coming out of her white boots. "Wow. How is that possible?"

"Dying Will Flame Boots." Uncle Reborn answered.

"Dying Will Flame Boots?" I repeated Uncle Reborn.

"Yes. Dying Will Flame Boots are special boots that allow the user to propel themselves around and levitate in the air by emitting their respective Dying Will Flames from the soles of the boots." He explained.

"I see. Let me try." I said as I focused my flames into the soles of my boots. Sky flames appeared at the bottom of the boots and I started to be lifted in the air. I was still unsteady, but I soon got the hang of it, maybe because I was in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"That's it, Akari." Uncle Reborn smirked. "Now try to fly around."

I did as he said and I was getting it. I was flying! I spun around and flew a little faster. _This is how it feels like to fly, huh? Papa must feel this way when he's flying? Amazing!_

"Alright, Akari." Uncle Reborn brought me to reality. I hovered in the air and looked at him as he spoke. "Let's see if you can dodge in air."

"Bring it." I smirked.

"Chaos." Uncle Reborn grinned as he shoot at me with a green hand gun.

"Seriously." I smirked as I dodged. _My training for the Vongola Undicesimo has begun._

**After training:**

I was on the floor, breathing hard. I was back to normal, but I was exhausted. _I used too much flames._ I felt like crap.

Laura were watching me breathing hard, but did nothing while Viv was healing all of my bruises and cuts. "Aka-chan…" Viv whispered in worry.

I smiled at her. "I… need to… learn how… to… fight… better… so you… don't have… to do… this… any… more…" I said, gasping for breath.

"It's fine, Aka-chan." Viv gave me a worried smiled.

"Sorry… and… thanks…" I smiled, weakly.

"That's all for today." Uncle Reborn said as his gun turned into his chameleon, Leon. "Go get some rest."

"But…" I started to argue, but Reborn glared at me. "Fine…"

"Be careful on your way home." He said as he walked away. "Viv and Laura will inform Koe and Rin about the fight, so go home and rest, Dame-Akari."

"Yes, sir." Laura answered for all of us.

"Uncle… Reborn… Papa… I… need to… talk to… him…" I spoke with little energy.

My tutor stopped in his tracks. "Why?"

"He's… mad… and… I need to… ask him something…" I sat up causing Viv to stop healing my injuries.

"Aka-chan," Viv whispered my name.

"Fine." Uncle Reborn came back and squatted down, back towards me. "Get on."

"You sure?" I asked. _Uncle Reborn used to give me piggy back rides when I was little, but now?_

"Hurry and hop on." He growled.

"Yes." I slowly moved onto Uncle Reborn's back. I held on to his shoulders as he stood up and started to walk towards the underground exit that leads to the mansion. It was really quiet, but Uncle Reborn spoke. "Why do you wish to see your father?"

"Eh?" I looked at the side of his face. "That's…" _Because a strange voice from my dreams tells me I have to put the ring on._ "Do I have to answer?"

"No," He answered. "If you wish not then don't, but know that I am curious."

"I understand." I replied.

"I'm just worried." His words shocked me. "You were fighting differently today."

"Well I need to get stronger for the fight." I explained.

"No," He interrupted me. "You weren't seeking strength. You were seeking for freedom."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said as we approached the door.

_Freedom?_ I thought. _I wasn't thinking of that at all. I was just trying to get stronger so I could fix everything. So why? Why did he say I was fighting for freedom? Who"s? Mom's? Tsubasa's? Maybe Papa's? I don't understand._

"We're here." Uncle Reborn said as we stopped in front of the door to the mansion. "Can you walk?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I don't as dizzy anymore." I said as I slid down.

"Ok. I need to go find Yuni, go to your father's office and do as you wish." Uncle Reborn ordered me. "After that, go get some rest." He opened the door.

"Yeah." I responded as I entered the underground passageway.

"Good luck, Akari." Uncle Reborn whispered to me.

"Thanks!" I waved at him.

**Outside Decimo's Office Door:**

"Please, understand." I whispered as I knocked on the door.

**Enter.** I heard my father say.

"Papa?" I saw that he was alone, doing some paperwork.

"Yes?" He asked, without looking up.

_Is he mad?_ I thought to myself. "Papa, are you ok?"

He stopped what he was doing, but still wasn't looking at me. "My two children are going to fight each other in four days," he glared at me. "What do you think?"

I looked away. "I'm sorry."

I heard him stand up and come close to me. "Why do you think fighting is going to help?"

"Sometimes the best way to get someone to listen is to fight." I didn't look at him.

"But you can get hurt. You might…" I looked at him and saw he was hiding something from me from the look on his face.

"Papa?" He looked at me. "What are you hiding from me?" I asked, forgetting what I came here for.

"I…" He looked away again.

**Because you are more powerful than you think.**

I looked behind me to see Uncle Reborn and Yuni-sama. "Uncle Reborn. Yuni-sama. What are you doing here?"

"It's about time we told you." Uncle Reborn said as he went and sat on the couch.

"Tell me what?" I asked as my father also sat at his desk.

"There's no point in hiding it now." Papa whispered. "Alright. I understand. We'll tell her."

"What are you-" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at saw Yuni-sama's smile. "You'll understand and sorry for keeping this a secret from you.

I knew I was far from normal, but I didn't know that I was that far.

**Viv: **_How was the chapter? A little Christmas present for you guys, it was longer than usual!_

**Koe:**_ Man, what's going to happen on the next one? What's wrong with the Princess?_

**Viv:**_ Oh no, you're going to have to wait for the next chapter._

**Koe:** _Man, I hate waiting for new chapters. Wait! I'm Princess' right hand man! Why is my role in this chapter small? And why is your's more bigger?_

**Viv:**_ Oh, did you want a romance scene with Aka-chan? Did you want to confess to her?_

**Koe:**_ W-W-W-What are you talking about?! T-T-T-That wasn't what I wanted!_

**Viv:**_ Join us on next the chapter! Bye!_

**Koe:**_ Hold on! VIVIO!_

**Viv:**_ Tehe! He's mad!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!**

**Rin:** _What's going on?_

**Viv:**_ We're opening the next chapter, of course! Why do you forget things so fast?_

**Rin:**_ I forget things?_

**Viv:**_ Ok… Anyway! Here's the next update! Aka-chan learns a horrible secret about herself! What is it? Is it really serious? Will it affect the fight? Read more to find out! Also we don't own the song!_

**Rin:**_ What were we talking about again?_

**Viv:**_ Um… please read and comment! Tell friends and enjoy!_

**Rin: **_Enjoy what?_

**Viv:**_ Let's go, Rin. We're done._

**Rin: **_Where are we going?_

**Viv:**_ Let's go._

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Seven: The Secret**

"Akari-chan, there's no need to be scared." Yuni-sama reassured me.

"Of course not." I said, but still stayed standing up as they sat down.

"Now, listen carefully, Akari. We are about to tell you about something that has been kept a secret between us and now the Higher Ups." Uncle Reborn started. "We kept this a secret from you since your flames awoken. We, and by that I mean your father," He pointed at my dad.

"Hey, I just wanted to- OW!" Uncle Reborn interrupted my father by throwing a marble at him.

"Don't interrupt me, Dame-Tsuna." Uncle Reborn growled.

_The same as me…_ I thought to myself.

"As I was saying," Uncle Reborn had my attention again. "We wanted to keep you from using this power."

"Why?" I asked.

"It might kill you." He responded.

"Eh?" I was confused. "What do you mean? Is this the same power that that old bat and old geezer want to awaken? Do they know that I might die?"

"Yes," Yuni-sama answered. "Those two want to protect the world from that power, so they want you to awaken this, knowing you might die along with the power. What ever the result is, they want you dead."

"No way…" I whispered. "What is power? Why... Why is everyone scare of it? Why… Why do I have it?" I asked them.

"Tsuna, your turn." Uncle Reborn gave Papa the spotlight.

"Akari, it happened the day your flames awakened."

**Flashback:**

Tsunayoshi Sawada stood at the door numbered 27, afraid to go in. His daughter, Akari Sawada, was being kept here at the hospital because of her poor health. She got life-threatening fevers everyday that scared the heck out of the brunette. His son, Tsubasa Sawada, was in the room with her. Kyoko was with Haru and his mother at a store to buy treats for the children on their way over here. His intuition was ringing once he arrived at the hospital. He took a deep breath, ignoring the warning signals, and entered a, surprisingly, empty room.

"Aka-chan? Tsubasa?!" He called as he searched the room.

_Where are they?! Were they kidnapped?! Please no!_ The man wondered as he alerted everyone. the nurses, doctors, security, and even his friends over the phone. The faculty of the hospital looked everywhere. After an hour of search, Hayato Gokudera and Takashi Yamamoto, Tsunayoshi's best friends and guardians, meet with their boss in the lobby.

"Tenth/Tsuna!" They ran towards the man.

"Have you found them yet?" The brunette asked them.

They both shook their heads at their boss who began to panic. "Not yet, but we have the whole town searching." His Storm reassured him.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. We'll find them." Takashi placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I'll go help with the search!" The mafia boss opened the window, but was interrupted by his worried friends.

"Tenth, stop! That would only cause more worry!" Hayato pulled his boss away from the window as Takashi closed it.

"No! I have to go look for them! They're my kids! What if something happened to them? I won't forgive myself! Let me go! Hayato! Takashi!" The Vongola tried to escape from his friend's arms.

"Tsuna, calm down. This isn't like you." The rain said as he helped calm down his boss. "If you this kind of weakness out there, the other families will find out and they'll search as well, but who knows if they'll return the children."

The boss felt like his was slapped in the face. His rain was right. If he showed this weakness to the public, his enemies would find out and target his children. He had the wait, even if it killed him. "You're right, Yamamoto. Thanks. I'm calm now." The boss stopped resisting and calmed down, allowing his storm to let him go.

"Don't worry. Hibari is looking for them. Basil, too. Leave this to us." Takashi reassured Tsunayoshi.

"Yeah," The Vongola nodded as he heard sirens. "What's going on?" He asked his guardians.

"I'll find out." Hayato was about to leave, but stopped when they all saw a doctor running towards them. Tsuna's intuition was signaling red lights in his head as the doctor reached them.

"Doctor, What's going on?" Takashi asked.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, we found your children." the doctor said.

Weight on his shoulders vanished, but Tsuna's intuition was still ringing with pain. He found his children, but why is his intuition still acting up? "Thank you." The boss managed to say.

"Don't thank me yet, Tsunayoshi." the doctor stomped on the Vongola's happiness. "Your daughter is in critical condition."

"What?" He asked as his intuition was pounding in his head. "What do you mean?"

"Her flames are killing her from the inside-out." the doctor started. "Your daughter is dying and we can't stop it anymore. She's starting not to regret. She's giving up."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Y-You can't… help her?"

The doctor shook his head and Tsuna fell to his knees. Tears were pouring out of his eyes. His intuition was still pounding. Hayato was yelling at the doctor as Takashi was at his boss' side trying to reassure him, but the Vongola couldn't hear anyone. His vision was beginning to blur. After a while, his intuition was telling him to look up. He did so and saw nurses with a stretcher. They were attaching equipment to the patient who was riding the stretcher.

Tsuna's intuition took control of his body and he ran to the stretcher and running along with the bed to see the patient. The patient was a small girl with brown hair similar to his own. The child was breathing hard and fast under the oxygen mask. It looked like the child was in pain, sweating like crazy and shutting her eyes tightly. He grabbed her hand and let go immediately, noticing she was burning hot. He looked at her face and saw she had opened her eyes to reveal eyes like his own.

"AKARI!"

The girl's attention was on the Vongola boss. She broke his heart as she surprised him with a weak smile. "Papa…" She said in a weak voice.

"Akari!" He called for again.

"Papa… I'm sorry…" she said with a bright smile.

Tsuna stopped following as they took his daughter to the emergency room. His intuition was quiet for the first time since he arrived. _"Papa… I'm sorry…"_ The words of his daughter echoed in his mind, _"Papa… I'm sorry…"_ torturing the Vongola boss, _"Papa…"_ causing him, _"I'm sorry…"_ to lose it.

He screamed, causing a scene. "Damn you! Damn you, God! Why?! Why are you taking her away from me?! What have I done to cause your anger towards me?! Tell me what! Just don't take her from me! I'm begging you! Don't take my daughter away from me! YOU STUPID GOD! LEAVE HER ALONE!" He yelled and yelled at nothing. He felt nothing, saw nothing, heard nothing, but he was losing something that he has tried to keep alive. He was losing his daughter. "AKARI! AKARI! MY AKARI! Don't take her away from me! PLEASE! GOD! You can hear me! So please! PLEASE LEAVE HER WITH ME!"

"Dad?" Tsuna looked up to his son, Tsubasa. He was the spitting image of Kyoko and he even inherited her flames of mist.

"Tsubasa… Tsubasa!" The grown man opened his arms to his son. The boy ran to his father with tears in his eyes. The boy as well screamed and cried. He held his child and let him cry as well. Then his child revealed the truth.

"Dad, I took her outside! Her fever was gone! I thought she was ok! She wanted to play and I snuck her outside with my flames! We were playing at the nearby park, then… she fainted! She was burning up! She was dying in front of me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The young boy cried.

"You're ok. You're ok." Tsuna patted his son's head.

"But… Akari… She's… She's gonna die!" The words of his son broke the man's spirit.

**No, she's not.**

The Vongola boss looked up to see his old tutor. "Reborn!" Then he realised what he said. "What do you mean? Is there a way to save her?"

**Of course.**

The new voice came from behind Reborn and it belonged to Verde.

"How… How do we save her?" Tsuna asked the two formal arcobaleno.

"With this." Verde held up a Dying Will Bullet. But this bullet was different from the rest. This bullet was orange and had a lion on the front.

"A Dying Will Bullet?" The boss asked.

"No, it's different from a Dying Will Bullet." The green-haired scientist smirked. "I call it the Dying Beast Bullet."

"Dying Beast Bullet?" The boss stood up with his child in his arms. "What does it do?"

"Believe it or not, there's a box weapon in this bullet." Verde started to explain. "This box weapon has updated to a beast that controls and harnesses the flames of the one that ignites it. So to speak, this beast will control Akari's flames by eating them."

"But flames are a part of our souls. So that means that that beast will eat Akari's soul, along with her flames?" Tsuna asked, frightened.

"Yes, but as long as the beast and master stay together and not separate, then I believe the young girl will survive." The scientist stated.

"You believe?! My daughter is not a test subject that you can use for your experiments!" Tsuna yelled.

"If she does regret dying, then maybe she'll survive. But of what the doctor just told us, she's starting to give up and die." Verde explained. "She'll die if she has no regrets."

"That's right…" The boss wondered. "This might not work. There might be no point."

"Tsuna," Reborn captured his old student's attention. "This might be the only way to save Akari. Do you or do you not accept this method?"

"I…" the Vongola thought for a while.

"Time is running out, Tsunayoshi. Please think faster." Verde's smirk got bigger.

The boss give up. "What is the percent of this to work?"

"About seventy-five percent chance that the girl and the beast combining into one, twenty-five percent chance of that failing." Verde nodded.

"Twenty-five percent? When happens if it fails..." Tsuna asked, frightened for his daughter. Both old arcobaleno stayed quiet. "It will…"

"It will _kill_ her." Verde said, his smirk turned into a frown.

Tsuna almost dropped his son after hearing those words. Just like his daughter's, maybe, last words, Verde's words echoed in the Vongola boss' head. _"It will _kill_ her."_ The words haunted him. Seventy-five percent chance of success and twenty-five percent of it failing. What should he do? Take the risk and let the twenty percent chance kill her or let her die slowly? Both ways might lead to his daughter's death.

"If someone's going to shoot my daughter, it will be me." Tsuna's voice surprised everyone around him.

"Dad?" Tsubasa was the first to speak. "You're going to shoot Akari?"

"Tsubasa," Tsunayoshi looked at his son as he set the young boy on the floor. "No, I'm going to save her. I promise you that she wouldn't die. I won't let her."

"Dad..." The boy smiled. "Please save Akari."

"Leave it to me." Tsuna smiled. _I have to believe in her. Akari is my daughter and she is strong. Her smile that lights up the day and night, watching over those she cares for. She's my Sky. My Daughter._

Reborn took the bullet and loaded it into a gun. After he was done, he handed the gun to his old student. "Don't hesitate, Tsuna. Believe in your own flesh and blood."

"Right." Tsuna took the gun and faced the door. "Gokudera, Yamamoto. Please, tell everyone about the situation."

"Yes!/Of course!" The two guardians replied as Tsuna walked into the room crowded with nurses and doctors.

"Excuse me, but please leave the room." All eyes were on the Vongola Boss. "I need to save my daughter."

With no questions asked, everyone left the room until it was just Tsuna and his daughter. He approached the sickly girl and pointed the gun to her forehead. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he reopened them to see his daughter looking at him. He looked at her, then the girl.

"Papa… Is it… my time...?" The breathless girl asked.

"Akari…" The man was already in tears. He couldn't say anything other than her name. "Akari…"

"That's… good…" she whispered.

"Eh?" Tsuna gasped at her words.

"This way… I won't… cause anymore… trouble… for you… Papa…" She smiled. "And… I won't… suffer anymore…"

"No…" Tsuna was shocked at her words.

"I'm happy… but… at the same… time… I'm sad…" the young girl closed her eyes. "I'm... leaving... everyone… behind…"

"That's…" Tsuna looked away.

"Uncle Yamamoto… Uncle Gokudera… Uncle Ryohei… Uncle Lambo… Hibari… Auntie Haru… Auntie Hana… Auntie I-Pin… Viv… Grandma Nana… Grandpa… Tsubasa… Mama… and…" Tsuna looked at his daughter again to see a big smile on her face. "My… precious… Papa…"

Tsuna fell to his knees, gun still at her forehead. "No… No, Akari! You have to regret dying or else… or else it won't work! Fight!" He looked at his daughter, who still smiled weakly. "Fight for your future! You want to go to school, right? You want to meet new people? You play with your friends?"

"Papa… please… stop…" Akari's smile was replaced with a sad frown.

"Didn't you want to graduate school? Celebrate your birthday with everyone? Didn't you want to see the world? Akari, you can't leave this world without knowing about the world outside of the hospital!" Tsuna yelled at her causing her to tear up.

"I… I... " Akari's spirit was destroyed. "I'm... scared… of dying… Papa… save me… please…"

"I will." Tsuna stood up and aimed at his daughter again. "I promise you, you will see this world." Then he pulled the trigger and everything went white.

**End of Flashback:**

"That happened?" I asked hearing my father's side of the story. "I didn't know."

"Of course not." Uncle Reborn smirked. "You don't have your father's mind."

"But I knew about everything that flashback had about my flames and Kero's bullet. Nothing's new, except my father's thoughts." I protested. "What was the secret?"

"Well…" Yuni-sama had a sad smile. "What was also inside the bullet, other than Keroberos."

"Eh?" I asked. "What else was inside that bullet?"

"Flames." I looked at my father. "But not just ordinary flames."

"Akari," Uncle Reborn got my attention. "Do you know of the Arcobaleno?"

"Arco-what? Doesn't that mean rainbow in Italian?" I asked.

"That is correct. The Arcobaleno is a group made up of World's Strongest _I Prescelti Sette_ of an era, which translates to the _Selective Seven_, who each possess a pacifier that represent the different colors of the rainbow, with each color corresponding with their respective Dying Will Flames." Uncle Reborn explained. "I was one of them. And so was Yuni."

"Eh?" I wondered. _Reborn and Yuni were named some of the strongest in the era?!_ Then a thought occured in me. "Was?"

"Sharp ears." The hitman smirked. "Yes. I was one of them before the Representative Battle of the Rainbow."

"Representative Battle of the Rainbow?" I asked.

"Yes. The Representative Battle of the Rainbow is a battle between the representatives of all seven Arcobaleno. The Arcobaleno whose representative wins the battle is granted release from their Arcobaleno curse, their baby bodies; or, in the Sky Arcobaleno's case, the removal of the curse of their short lifespan. However, this battle's reward is merely an excuse for Checker Face to determine the next generation of seven Arcobaleno, who will be the members of the winning team. The planner of this battle is Wonomichi, Checker Face's subordinate."

"Hold on! Time out! Time out!" I waved my hands and shook my head.

"What?" Uncle Reborn looked mad.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?!" I yelled, putting my hands down. "What's the Arcobaleno's curse? Who's Checker face?"

"All you need to know is the curse. Don't worry about Checker Face." Uncle Reborn nodded to himself.

"Then tell me! What's the Arcobaleno's curse?!" I yelled at my tutor. _Give me a straight and not confusing answer! Dammit!_

"The Arcobaleno Curse is the curse inflicted upon all the Arcobaleno that curses them with their infantile body; or, in the Sky Arcobaleno's case, a short lifespan." Yuni-sama answered for me. "The Sky Arcobaleno was me. Before was my grandmother, then my mother, and then me."

"Did they have a short lifespan?" I asked, feeling sorry.

"Yes. I was lucky and survived to where we didn't need the Arcobaleno anymore. Now I do not possess such power." Yuni-sama smiled.

"But why did the Sky Arcobaleno have a short lifespan?" I asked, getting more curious.

"Additionally, if one or more Arcobaleno dies, the Sky Arcobaleno, if still alive, can resurrect them by sacrificing his or her own life." Yuni-sama smiled at me.

"Why?" I asked. "Why does the Sky Arcobaleno do that?"

"The world needed the other Arcobaleno. Also," Yuni-sama tilted her head. "wouldn't you sacrifice your own live for your friends?"

"I never thought of it like that." I said, understanding the curse better. "But… What does that have to do with… me?" I was getting an idea, one that I didn't like.

Everyone was quiet and Yuni-sama got up and came towards me. "Akari, Kero was built to save you, but he also needed his own flames to help you." I was starting to get the picture that I stayed quiet. "Kero has the flames of the Sky Arcobaleno. Flames that controlled your powerful ones." I started to shake my head. "He has combined with your flames." I felt my knees go weak, but still stood. "You have the flames of the Sky Arcobaleno. **You are the new Arcobaleno of the Sky.**"

"No… No way…" was the only thing I could say. _I have a short lifespan! I can revive the dead! I'm one of the strongest in this era!_ "I'm the Sky Arcobaleno?"

"No, Akari." My father looked at me and I to him. "You are the _only_ Arcobaleno."

"The only one?" I asked.

"Yes." Yuni-sama answered. I looked at the floor and thought in silence, then I snapped out of it.

"Really now?" I smiled, looking up at the faces of three surprised people. "That was the big secret? I'm kind of disappointed!" I turned towards the door, laughing a bit. "But there's no point in that, huh?"

"Akari?" I heard my father's confusion.

"Man, I'm tired!" I stretched a bit as I headed for the door. "Thanks for telling me. Uncle Reborn said that I needed to get some rest after I came here! Oh!" I turned around and went to my father. "Papa, can you lend me the Vongola ring? I want to investigate something. It's really important. Is that ok? I'll give it back in the morning."

"O-Of course." He pulled the ring of his finger and put it in a box then handed me the ring box. "Are you sure you want to do this? Aren't you troubled about being an Arcobaleno?"

"I have no choice." I said as I pocketed the box. "It's not going to change even if I want it to." I turned towards the door. "Besides, I have a fight to worry about! Night!" I exited the office and headed towards my room.

_"Akari?"_ Kero appeared on my head. _"I didn't know I had such powerful flames."_

"It's ok, Kero." I smiled at the lion cub. "It really doesn't matter now."

_"Akari…"_ Kero sounded worried.

"Focus on the fight with Tsubasa, Kero. Do me that favor." I told the cub.

_"I got it! I'll focus, Akari!"_ Kero purred.

"That's my lion." I petted the small cub. I took out the ring box and examined it.

_"Why did you want the ring, Akari? I thought you were scared of it."_ Kero asked.

"I am, but…" I gripped onto the case. "I have to meet someone and apparently, I need the rings help to do so."

_"Who are you going to meet?"_ Kero asked.

"I have no idea." I said as I entered my room and prepare for my nightmare.

**Viv:** _Kallie, how was that?!_

**Kalma: **_It was amazing. I never thought…_

**Viv: **_Right?_

**Kalma:**_ Who is she going to meet? What's up the the ring?_

**Viv: **_Find out in the next chapter!_

**Kalma:**_ I can't wait._


	8. Chapter 8

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!**

**Viv: **_OMG! Important chapter right here! So important that I got an important person here! Meet Shinko Kazoto!_

**Shinko:**_ Is this a game show?_

**Viv:**_ No, but that would be fun! Question #1! Everyone wants to know! What were you thinking when your and Akari's faces were getting closer?_

**Shinko:**_ I-I-I wasn't… We weren't... Next question!_

**Viv:**_ It was just a joke. Alright, because school is very important to RL Akari, you guys had to wait for two weeks! Sorry!_

**Shinko:**_ Oh man, Akari is that busy? Maybe I could help her..._

**Viv:**_ Too bad you don't appear in this chapter, but Hirito does! I can't wait until he and Akari get alone together! I wonder what will happen! Enjoy the chapter!_

**Shinko:**_ Wait what?!_

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Eight: **

Kero was asleep on my extra pillow and couldn't hear a thing. I took out the box out of my pocket from my nightgown and opened it to see the Vongola ring. I heard from Uncle Reborn that the ring was of a different form before, but Papa made them back to how they were. I gazed at the ring. I looked at my door. _I can't let anyone in here while I have the ring._

I got up and locked my door. _There. Time to go to sleep._ I walked over to my bed again and sat down. I got the ring from the box and held it in the palm of my hand. _You can do this. Don't back down._ I slowly, with shaky fingers, place the ring on my right ring finger.

The ring started to glow. _Just like last time._ I hurried and laid down on my bed. When I got comfortable, the beam of light hit my forehead. _Just like last time._ I closed my eyes and braced myself.

**Asleep:**

I felt myself being swallowed by darkness. I felt nothing around me. I open my eyes to nothing. I heard nothing, then the images came.

"_Do it! Do it! Do it!"_

"_Just spare my life! If I die, my kid… my wife…" __**gun shoots "**__AH!"_

"It's starting again…" I held back the tears. "I hate this." I shut my eyes closed, again the images still continued. I felt myself float on solid ground. "Who ever called me here is gonna get it."

"_Get revenge!"_

"_Get them!" __**Boom!**_

"_Wipe them out!"_

"**You're back?"**

"**Are you going to run away again?"**

"**Probably. This descendent does not have the courage."**

"I would appreciate it if you would stop talking as if I wasn't here." I opened up my eyes and saw the same people with Sky flamed-mask on. "It's annoying."

"_Save me!" _

"_Ah!"_

"_Give back my dad!"_

"_Give back my wife!"_

"_Give back my son!"_

"**We have already deemed you unworthy."**

"Then why have you called me hear?" I asked, not looking at the people surrounding me. "I didn't want to meet you people again, but I had no choice."

"**What are you speaking of? We did not call for you."**

"**Why would we call you? You are not the next successor of the Vongola."**

"**You do not accept the honorable past of the Vongola Mafia."**

"Honorable?" I sat up."What's so honorable about this piece of shit you call a past?"

"**Excuse me?! How dare you speak like that to us and insult the honorable past of the Vongola!"**

I slowly got up. "You people are dead, yet someone remembers you. As well as that past, there are people who know of the Vongola's past and they fear it. I don't want that."

"**What are you saying, girl?"**

"I'm saying, I don't want people to fear me because of this past. This stupid, horrible, and **dishonorable** past!" I stared at the fall as I watched all the images flow into my head then leaving. "This past is unacceptable!"

"**You have no right to speak that way of-"**

I didn't let the voice finish. "Neither do you!"

"**What?!"**

"Secondo, Terzo, Quarto, Quinto, Sesto, Settino, Ottavo, and even Nono." I remembered all the faces of the bosses before my father. "You all strayed from Primo's path! You all soiled the Vongola name! If you want me to succeed this family, then I'll do it, but under some conditions." Everyone started to speak.

"**Why you!"**

"**Please we do not need you!"**

"**You are in no position to make orders!"**

"Silence!" I shut them up. "The Vongola will fall if I do not succeed it, so listen carefully. I will not repeat myself."

"**Speak of your conditions."**

_That voice! The one from my dreams!_ I looked around me but saw they all have silenced. I had no choice, but to speak.

"First: I will succeed the Vongola Family to rid of it's horrid past." I stated that and everyone spoke at once.

"**What?!"**

"**Unbelieveable!"**

"**She can't do that!"**

"**Impossible!"**

"Silence!" I shut them up again. "I'm not done! I know that sounds like an impossible task, but I want to make it happen. My father, Vongola Decimo, is doing well to make other families to trust the Vongola instead of fear it. I wish to continue his work."

They started to speak again.

"**Impossible!"**

"**That is unexpected."**

"Second!" I called their attention once again. "If I fail to continue Primo's true path and Decimo's current path, then I will end the Vongola Family by ending my life!" Chaos started once again.

"**You can not do that!"**

"**The Vongola Famiglia must live on!"**

"**I do not accept that condition!" **

"**Neither do I!"**

"**She can not do this to us!"**

"**We worked so hard on making this famiglia the most powerful! She can not end it so quickly!"**

"**Please rethink your offers! We will not accept the others!"**

"_Then I will end my life right now."_ I got their attention once again. "And I do not play with human lives as lightly as you. I'm not afraid to die."

"**Have you no honor?!"**

"I fight for my family. I fight for my friends. I fight for those who are close to me. But, never, And I mean ever, will I fight for such a stupid reason as pride and honor! **And don't you dare think differently!**"

"**Just what do you want?!"**

"I want to protect everyone that I care for!" I screamed, closing my eyes and my hands turning into fist. It was quiet. "And if that means becoming the next boss, then I will accept. As long as I protect them, the true meaning of being in the Vongola." I closed my eyes, noticing that the visions stopped.

"**That is what I wanted to hear for so long now."**

_That voice! That warm sweet voice!_ I opened my eyes to a new room. The blue sky reached the floor at reflected it's color. Those that stood before me, in two rows, were all the bosses with their weapons, excluding my father. In the middle of the two rows was the one and only Vongola Primo. His eyes sparkled orange the same color of the flame on his head. He resembled my father, but then not so much. His hair color and eye color were different from Papa's. "Vongola Primo? Wait," I realized something. "You're the one who haunted my dreams?!"

He smiled and chuckled. "Forgive me if I give you harm."

"Y-You didn't…" I felt a little embarrassed. _He's just like Papa!_

"Do I resemble your father?" I felt my cheeks redden. _I'm busted._ "You did mistaken me as Decimo once before."

"Huh?" Then I remembered. "Oh. Ah… Yeah. Sorry about that."

He chuckled as he shook his head. "It's quite fine."

I looked down, not able to see his face anymore.

"**Primo."** I looked up to see that Secondo took a step forward towards Primo. "Do you accept this child as your next successor?"

Primo came up to me and smiled. "I do."

_That sounded like…_ I felt my face getting redder. I got down on one knee. "I-I will continue your will."

"I will look after you as I have done for your father, Decimo." I looked up at him. "Please stand."

"B-But you're Vongola Primo!" I said, still on my knee.

Primo bent down and grabbed my hand causing me to blush harder. He pulled me up to stand. "Please do not be formal with me."

"Ok. If that's what you want." I shrugged, pulling my hand back. "Why have you brought me here?"

"There is something I must warn you of." I looked at the first boss. "Tsubasa is almost willing to sell his soul to Hell."

"Eh?" I was speechless. _Tsubasa is what now?!_

"The more he continues to despise you, the more he will wish to end you." Primo continued.

"I can't believe it." His words were breaking me. "He does hate me." I was almost at tears. _Tsubasa hates me. Why? WHY?!_

"You must win that fight, but not by force." Primo wasn't making any sense.

"How then? How do I fight?" I asked the man before me.

"That is for you to find out."

"No way…"

**Princess!**

"Huh? That voice… Koe?" I looked around for my friend's voice that echoed.

**Princess!**

"It's time." Primo nodded at the other bosses, then looked at me. "I'm going to borrow some of your strength, Undicesimo."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

**Wake up, Princess!**

"Your true power has awakened." Primo smiled.

"Eh?" Everything was fading.

"See you on the other side." Primo vanished.

"What?!" I yelled as darkness swallowed me up again.

**Princess!**

**Awake:**

"**Princess!"** I opened my eyes to see Koe shaking me.

"Koe…" I looked around and saw Viv and Laura in tears and Rin holding them both.

"The hell, Princess?!" I looked at the angry red-head. "I thought you said you were never going to put that ring on! Why did you put it back on? Tell me!"

Then I noticed Koe had on a white beanie hat on. I reached out of it. "Koe, I like your hair color," I gently pulled the hat off to reveal the shocked redhead's hair. "So, please don't hide it from me."

"Princess?" He looked at me shocked, as I sat up.

"I should have known that a locked door wouldn't keep you guys out. Especially Koe." I smiled at my friends. "You all worry too much."

"Akari-chan, you're not depressed." Rin said.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

"Aka-chan…" Viv smiled through her tears as she jumped onto my bed and layed her head on my lap. Laura just crying inside her brother's arms, while both boys smiled at each other with releif.

"**You have very valuable friends."**

I looked at my side to see Vongola Primo petting Kero! "P-Primo! What are you doing here?!"

"No one here can hear or see me, except for you. Only those who have my blood can see me. So don't mind me." Primo smiled, making my chest feel weird.

"Princess, who are you talking to?" Koe asked, drawing my attention.

I turned my head quick to face Koe. "No one! No one at all!" I said, trying to convince my Storm guardian.

"Akari-chan? Is everything ok?" Rin asked. I snapped my head at Rin.

"Everything's fine! Perfect! Wonderful! Oh! Look at the time!" I said getting my VLW and seeing I had thirty minutes. "I have to get ready for Uncle Gokudera's lesson! Bye, bye! Let me get ready!" I pushed everyone out of my room and sighed in relief.

"Well that wasn't suspicious at all." Primo grinned with Kero in his arms.

"How are you here? I thought you were dead." I said as I crossed my arms.

"I used your flames to be here. I'm made out off your flames." He smiled as he played with Kero. They looked so cute together. _What the heck? The atmosphere around him is all sparkly and warm!_

I snapped out of it. "My flames?"

"Yes, the flames of the Sky Arcobaleno." Primo looked at me. "Hurry and get dressed. You'll be late."

"D-Don't boss me around! I was already getting there!" I went to my closet and took out a white long-sleeve dress with blue tights, then went to the restroom to get ready. When I came out, Primo was pointing a soft pink zip-up sweater.

"Wear that. I'm sure it would look good on you." He smiled.

"I already know!" I didn't, but he was right. I got the sweater then brushed my hair. I got a pink headband and put it in my hair.

"Nice touch." I saw Primo smile beside me though the mirror.

"I know how to dress!" I said, pouting a bit. _He really helped me._ "What are you? A fashion expert?"

"I saw something similar in that picture book." Primo said, pointing at a fashion magazine. The cover had a picture similar to my outfit. Everything was the same except the colors and the model didn't have on a headband.

_Great… A dead guy is telling me about fashion. I'm the worst…_ I felt my pride of being a girl stinging, but I ignored it. "Ok, let's go." I walked to my door as Kero hopped on my shoulder.

"Wait." I heard Primo argue.

I turned to Primo again. "What?"

"Use a chain and loop it into the ring." He pointed at my untouched jewelry box.

"Why?" I asked.

"You haven't inherited the family yet. Also, I don't want your friends to worry. They seem to know about your first experience with the ring." Primo smiled.

"Alright." I said as I did as Primo said. I looked in the mirror and saw the way the ring glistened. _This ring is actually pretty…_ "Alright! Let's go! I'm hungry." I walked towards the door.

"_Akari, he's really nice! He also really smart!"_ He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." I said.

"Thank you, Kero." I looked at Primo who just smiled.

"Y-You can hear Kero?" I asked.

"Well we are summoned by your flames." He blinked.

"Oh yeah… Let's go!" I walked out of my room with Primo behind me. I passed by some other mafioso, but they didn't seem to notice the first Vongola boss behind me. I feel like I'm haunted. Technically, I am. Finally, after awkwardly arguing with "myself" to shut up in front of Dad's workers, we arrived at the door of the dining hall.

"Why do I feel exhausted?" I asked myself as I put my hand on the door handle.

"How have you forgotten that you have been yelling at me while running away from people who work here?" Primo asked, causing my anger to boil inside me as I opened the door.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, YOU STUPID PARASITE!" I yelled at him. He looked inside the now-opened doorway to the dining room. He looked at me then inside, obviously saying "Everyone can see and hear you, but not me." I slowly turned to the dining hall to see my guardians, Papa's guardians, and some of the kitchen staff staring at me as if they were watching a crazy person.

"What are you going to do now, Undicesima? Everyone's looking at you weirdly." Primo stood by me and I glared at him.

"Umm… Everyone, I can explain! You see-" I stopped talking when I felt a familiar flame behind me.

**No way… Vongola Primo?**

I looked to see my father staring at Primo. "Papa!"

He looked at me then sighed in relief. "You finally passed?"

"Yeah…" I looked away. _Papa has Primo's blood so of course Papa can see him._

"**If I fail to continue Primo's true path and Decimo's current path, then I will end the Vongola Family by ending my life!** That answer was worthy of my acceptance." I looked at Primo.

"Dam you, Primo! I could kill you now!" I readied to hit him.

"But I'm already dead." Primo smiled as he dodged my attack.

I felt arms around me. "Papa?"

"Aka-chan…" He sounded depressed, worried even. "Don't die."

"I understand." I held his hand. It was always bigger than mine. He was trembling. I looked to see everyone in the dining hall. They looked worried too, even though they didn't know what was going on. _Papa and I will have to tell them later…_ Kero jumped off me and closed the doors. _Thanks, Kero._

"Decimo," Both Papa and I looked up at Primo. "I have another request for you."

"Another?" I asked.

Primo looked at me. "Yes, my first request was for him to give you the ring."

"So that's why he didn't ask any questions about it." I looked at my now ashamed father then back to Primo. "What's your request this time?"

"That's…" Primo looked at Papa. "Please let Akari keep the ring a little longer."

"Eh?" I was shocked. _He wants me to keep the ring?_

Primo looked at me. "You are not afraid of the ring anymore correct?"

I jumped at his question. "How did you know about that?"

"The day after you first put on the ring, your father came into the ring and yelled at us for torturing his daughter." Primo smiled as Papa blushed.

"P-Primo!" Papa yelled. "Please do not repeat of those events. As you asked before, I will accept as long as she keeps it around her neck."

"I understand." Primo nodded.

"Why around my neck?" I asked my father.

"J-Just to make sure you can hide it under your shirt, Ok?" Papa nervously smiled.

_He's hiding something again._ I was going to say something interrupted me. More like someone.

**Hey, it's Dame-Akato!**

I gritted my teeth and smiled to face Hirito. "What do you want, Baka-Hirito?"

He gave me a full body look. "Man, now I can't call you Akato."

"Again, I will ask. What do you want?" I was starting to get annoyed.

"I want to go on a date with you." Hirito smiled.

"Huh?!" Papa and I said at the same time.

"Let's go on a date, Akari. Show me around here." Hirito grabbed my hand as he pulled me away from my father and Primo.

"Hold on! I didn't agree to this!" I argued.

"It's a ticket out of your cage~!" Hirito whispered to me.

I got it. "I'll see you later, Papa!" I yelled to my father as I ran with Hirito.

**Outside of Vongola HQ:**

We finally decided to have lunch at a restaurant after Hirito dragged me to all of the places he wanted to see. He dragged me onto a boat, he took me shopping, and even made a bet at a public casino. He has crazy good luck...

"I feel even more exhausted then this morning…" I said as I sat down to a table.

"I wonder why." Hirito smiled as he sat down in front of me.

I laid my head on the table. "So tired…"

After the waiter took our orders and gave us our drinks, Hirito got serious. "So about the fight with Tsubasa. Is it true?"

I sat up and took a sip of my drink. "It's happening. Three days from now, I will be fighting my elder brother for the title of Vongola Eleventh."

"That's…" Hirito looked away, troubled. "I can't believe Tsubasa would agree to this. What's that bastard thinking?"

"Hirito…" I looked at Hirito as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Akari," Hirito looked at me. "I know how he fights. He can seriously kill you."

I took another sip of my drink. "Do you know how I fight?"

"No," Hirito looked ashamed. "but you were trained by Reborn."

I smiled at that remark. "Yeah. We don't know who will win, because both me and my brother were trained by very strong and famous killers. That's also why it's going to be an amazing fight. Even though, everyone knows it's going to be amazing because of the title."

"Yeah. Be careful, Akari." Hirito smiled.

"I will. Thanks for worrying about me." I smiled as well.

"I have to be. You're Dame-Akari." Hirito sat back and smirked.

"Son of a gun…" I frowned.

Hirito laughed at me. Soon I gave up to his laughter and laughed with him. _Hirito, that bastard. He's only serious when he needs to be. If he's right about Tsubasa, then I need to train harder. I'll have to deal with more hell._

**After Lunch, The Walk Home:**

Hirito and I were arguing on the way home. "Don't make fun of me! It's normal!"

"Don't be picky with your foods! Next time, I'm making you eat those tomatoes!" Hirito laughed.

"Over my dead body!" I punched his arm.

"That can be arrange!" He punched me back and we started to laugh.

I felt something touching my foot and looked down to see a soccer ball. "Huh?"

**Sorry about that!**

I looked up and saw a school surrounding a soccer field with a couple of kids playing. _That school…_ I looked closely at it. _It's Koe and Rin's school!_

**Can you pass the ball over here? We're in the middle of practice!**

I smiled as a thought appeared in my mind. "Can I join you guys?!" I yelled back.

They all stood around asking each other, then one answered back. **Do you know soccer?**

"Try me!" I said as I took off my sweater.

"What are doing?" Hirito asked me as I gave him my sweater."

"Playing soccer!" I kicked the ball and ran with it onto the field. I went and passed all the boy with ease. Someone tried to block me but I managed to trick him and pass him by kicking the ball though his legs. I ran and ran trying to reach the goal. I finally manage to reach the goal, but this time I had three on me.

**Over here!**

I looked through the side of my eye and saw a boy with a different color jersey on. _I'm on his team, huh?_ "Here!" I kicked the ball to the boy. "Shoot!" The ball reached the boy and he kicked the boy to the goal, but the goalie blocked it and it bounced back. "No way!" I kicked the ball up and jumped with it. I got my aim and kicked the into the ball into the goal, past the goalie. "GOAL!" I jumped in cheer. The team with the same jersey as that boy surrounded me.

**That was amazing!**

**Where did you learn that?**

**That jump was really high!**

**Are you a professional?**

"Ahaha… It was nothing." I smiled as the rest of the players surrounded me. I saw Hirito walking towards a boy and two girls who were, I guess, taking out the trash. I looked closely at the boy. "Koe!"

Koe turned towards me with a shocked face. I saw his lips move and I waved. "Koe! It's me! Akari!"

**That girl knows Koe?**

**Man! She's cute, too!**

**No fair. He gets all the girls.**

I blushed at the boys comments. "No! Koe and I are friends! That's all!"

**You don't like him?**

"Yeah. He is my friend." I gave them a confused smile. _I won't be friends with someone I didn't like._ "Now if you guys can excuse me." The boys made a path as I ran towards Koe and Hirito. "Koe! Hirito!"

Koe put down the trash can as I jumped into his arms. "Princess!"

"I found Koe! Yay!" I giggled.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Koe asked as I got back on my feet.

"I was dragged on a date by Hirito." I said pointing at Hirito.

"I see." Koe looked at Hirito then back at me. "Was it fun?"

"Nope." I shook my head as Koe laughed.

**Sawada-kun?**

"Yes?" I looked for the voice and recognized the two girls. "Fuko-chan… Habana-chan…"

"It is Sawada-kun!" Habana dropped the trash can and covered her mouth.

"No way… Sawada-kun is… is a girl…" Fuko-chan backed away from me.

_Oh yeah. I tricked these girls into thinking that I was a boy. What do I do?_ Then I remembered something.

"_**It is! It's the same! It's the same as when I didn't know about the fight with Mukuro-san. It's the same as when you all were fighting for the Vongola rings! It's the same as when you were fighting Byakuran! I saw you boys with injuries, yet never knew the truth!" **_

_These girl's are feeling Mama's pain!_

**Mini Flashback:**

"Sawada-kun, where did you get that bruise?!" The fourteen year old Fuko-chan asked asked the fourteen year old Vongola, pointing at the disguised girl's forehead.

"I was just messing around yesterday and got hurt." Akari smiled. "I swear, it wasn't on purpose." _I was training with Uncle Reborn and ran into a wall by accident, but I can't tell her that._

"Ok, if you say so." Fuko-chan smiled. "Don't do anything dangerous that can hurt you ok?"

"Ok." Akari smiled back.

**End of Mini Flashback:**

I backed out of Koe's arms. "I'm sorry…" Once I said that, I ran away. _They hate me now! I lied to them and now they hate me!_

Finally, someone grabbed hold of me by the arm. I looked back to see Hirito with a sad look on his face. "Akari…"

My knees gave out and I fell into his arms. I cried and cried. _I lied to them! I lied to them just like Papa lied to Mama! I hate this!_ "I want to tell those girls."

"Huh?" I heard Hirito say.

"I want to tell those girls the truth." I said. "They're my friends. I don't want them to be hidden in the dark. Please, Hirito. Help me."

Hirito held me tighter. "I will. Let's go. Reborn's waiting for you. Leave it to me." He helped me to my feet and we walked to the secret entrance. On the way, Hirito was texting Koe to bring the girls over to the secret base.

_I'm not wrong. I need to tell them. They're just like Mama when she was young. They knew nothing._ I was determined to tell them, no, show them the truth.

**Ayumi: **_Akari is so cool!_

**Viv:**_ Yeah! We made this chapter REALLY long just for those guys! But not too long or else it would get boring!_

**Ayumi:**_ Please support this story by commenting what you think!_

**Viv: **_If you don't then we will send the mafia after you! We will track you! All of you!_

**Ayumi:** _Don't threaten them, Vivio!_

**Viv: **_Until the next chapter, Bye!_

**Ayumi:**_ Bye! Look forward to it!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!**

**Viv:**_ Ok, let me get this straight. You like being here at Vongola HQ?_

**Hirito:**_ It's better than nothing. Besides, Akato is getting interesting._

**Viv:**_ That's true. Aka-chan is starting to write better and make this fanfiction so much better!_

**Hirito:**_ By the way, who are those people?_

**Viv:**_ Oh hello, "Eleventh's Story"'s fans! Here to read more adventures about Aka-chan? A little hint, Aka-chan is trying something new. Hope you guys like it! Now if you can excuse me, I am talking to this guy._

**Hirito:**_ How rude of you._

**Viv:**_ It's fine. Some people just skip this part of the fanfiction anyway._

**Hirito:**_ Not that..._

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Nine: The Truth, The Lies**

I was in the middle of training when I felt Koe's and Rin's flames near by. "They're coming." I flew down as Uncle Reborn put down his gun. It's been about two hours since I came back from my date with Hirito, who was watching my training. So far, in training, I learned how to fly at ease with the Dying Will Boots. Also, I'm learning how to fly and use my flames to attack. It wears me out, but luckily, I'm learning how to fight in air.

"And?" Uncle Reborn asked.

"They're getting attacked." I replied.

"Trust in your guardians." Uncle Reborn warned me.

"I know, but I can't help but worry." I told him.

"That's not going to stop us." Uncle Reborn pointed the gun. "Again."

"Yes, Sir." And my training continued.

**Koe's Point of View:**

"Geez, shut up already. We're almost there." I yelled at the three girls as they followed Rin and me.

"Gokudera-kun, you haven't explained anything to me!" Rachele Evangelista, Rada-chan is the nickname Akari gave her, was the only one to say anything while we were walking out of the school grounds. She was the only one who wasn't there during lunch to see Akari, other than Rin but he already knows about the mafia and Akari.

"You will understand when we get there. Chill, Rachele." I sighed as we all walked towards the alley where the underground passage laid.

"You're so mysterious! Tell me your secrets!" She yelled.

I looked back at the girl with"If I told you, then they wouldn't be secrets anymore."

She blushed as I looked forward to see three shadows around the corner. The shadows got closer and I stopped walking, making everyone behind me stop as well. The three figure showed themselves.

**Well, well. What do we have here?**

Three men, all wearing suits and sunglasses, stood about ten meters away from us. The middle man was smiling, but not at me. He was smiling at the girls. All of them were. _Mafioso. Dammit!_ "Can we help you?"

**Yes.** One of the goans grinned. **Bring us Akari Sawada.**

I heard the girls gasp.

"W-Who are you?" Fulvia Lupo, Fuko-chan is what Akari calls her, asked as she stopped walking.

**Missy, I would stay away from these boys. Come with us. We'll gladly show you how grown ups have fun.** The man on the left took a step forward towards Fulvia, but Rin and I stepped in his way.

"Sorry, these girls are with us." I replied, making the pervert frown at me.

"Fulvia, Havana, Rachele. Don't worry." Rin did his stupid happy-go-lucky grin. "We'll protect you."

"Then what's going on?" Havana Rosa, Akari calls her _Habana_ for some reason, asked Rin.

Rin thought about it while we all stared at him. I already knew his answer. "What is going on, Koe?"

I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand. "Stupid Jock…" I grinned. "We will take care of this. It won't take long. Please wait."

**Oh, what can you two boys do?** The third one asked.

"A lot." I pulled out my VWL. "Rosso! _Modalità arma! Avviare!_" I yelled pouring flames into the locket. Flames engulfed me and I had on my battle outfit and my cross bow was in my right hand. I looked over to see Rin had done the same thing as me. "Rin. I'll back you up."

"I'll leave my back and these girls to you." Rin smirked as he readied his blade.

"Yeah." _He's serious now._ I looked back at the shocked girls. "Don't leave my side. I'll make sure you're safe." They all nodded and I faced forward. "Let's go, Rin."

**Hey, can we really take them on? They can use flames! And those flames look different!** The right guy said.

"Too late." Rin said as he ran forward.

I readied myself as the men pulled out guns and began to fire at us. Some bullets were shot passed Rin and headed towards us. I got my cross bow and it lit up. "_Freccia Uccidere!_" I shot and my flames shot, like a shooting star, at the stray bullets and deflected them.

I saw Rin slashed at the men. "_Piove Barra!_" Flames engulfed his blade and his flames were thrown at the men like a boomerang. All three men were knocked off their feet and flew into an alley, unconscious.

"Nice, Rin." I smirked at my friend, who grinned when he faced me.

"Thanks!" He put his free hand behind his head. "I got the idea from Akari-chan."

"Of course." I hung my head.

"Rachele?!" I looked back to see Havana and Fulvia holding a now terrified Rachele.

"Wh-What just ha-happened?" The frightened girl stuttered with her question.

I sighed as I walked up to the girl, pulling something out of my pocket. "Rechele, here."

"What?" She looked up at me as I extended my hand, revealing a caramel in the palm of my hand.

"Eat it. It'll help your nerves." I explained.

"Th-Thank you…" She slowly got the candy and unwrapped it.

I pulled out two more caramel and handed them to the other two. "Here."

They too hesitated, but slowly got over it and grabbed the candies.

"Come on. It's not safe here." I said as I got up. "We need to hurry up." I started to walk away as Rin came up to me. "Stay behind them and make sure they don't run off. If they do, they might get targeted again."

"Right." Rin whispered. "Alright, we're almost there. Come on, let's go!"

After ten minutes, the girls finally calmed down a bit. They followed me until I entered an ally that was lit by the evening sun. I looked back to see fear written all over their faces. It took everything I had to keep me from laughing.

"What wrong?" I asked, holding back my amusement.

"Wh-Where are we going?" Reshele asked.

"I thought you said you wanted to know all of my secrets?" I smirked.

She put on a mask of determination and walked forward. "Y-Yes! Tell me!"

I was kind of amazed by her confidence. It was like she trusted me. I smirked at that thought. "Come on." I walked over to the old vending machine and typed the secret code. When I was done, the secret passageway opened, shocking the girls and even Rin.

"Wow!" Rin smiled.

"Rin, I'm going to slap you." I faced my friend, with a hopeless smile.

"Why?" He tilted his head.

"Bring the girls in." I commanded him as I entered first, walking down the stairs.

"Roger!" I heard Rin yell as he pushed the girls into the mysterious passageway.

I felt one of the girls bump into me and I stopped walking to catch her. Rachele blushed as I grabbed her arm, preventing her from falling down the stairs. "You're hopeless, you know that, Rachele?" I smirked.

"Sh-Shut up!" She argued as she stood up straight and freed her arm. "Th-Thanks…" She said as she looked away. I don't like her, like her. It's just fun to mess with her feelings a bit. Also I take it very interesting to see her different face expressions. Akari always gets mad when I do that. "Anyway… Why are you guys wearing that?"

Now I was confused. "Huh?"

"Those clothes…" She looked at me then away.

I looked down to see I still had on my battle uniform. I started to laugh as I looked back at Rin, who was also wearing his. "Hey, we're still in uniform."

He looked down as well. "Oh yeah! Do we keep them on?" He asked.

"Might as well. We're already here." I said as I faced forward again. "Come on."

We finally arrived at the lounge, the room that lead to one side of the training room. It was made for Akari and us so we could chill whenever. It was like our hideout. Two long couches were angled towards the television. A coffee table in between the tv and the couches. Everything was peaceful until we heard it.

_**BOOM!**_

Rachele grabbed my arm. "What was that?!"

"The Princess." I sighed.

"Princess?" Rachele looked at me.

"I hope Akari-chan doesn't over do it." Rin said, getting all of our attentions.

"Yeah. Because if she does, everyone above will be able to hear it and panic. Speaking of panic…" I looked at Rechele. "I can't feel my arm anymore." Which was true. The girl was holding my arm so tight that the blood circulation was cut off.

She quickly let go. "S-Sorry!"

**Koe-kun! Stop being mean!**

"Oh, how I hate that voice with a passion." I groan as a certain blond walked up to us. "Viv, where's Princess?"

"As you just heard, she's still training." Viv said as she came up to us.

"You're wearing the same thing." Viv and my attention was on Rechele. "That outfit… It's the same as Gokudera's and Yamamoto's."

She was right. Vivio wore the same outfit, except her vest was a golden yellow and she had a skirt. "That's because they're our uniforms…" I said looking away.

"You like?" Viv asked the girl.

"They're really fashionable." I heard Fulvia reply.

"I designed them." Viv sounded happy.

"Really?" Havana said coming up to the blond.

"Alright!" I cut them off. "Love to stay and chat about fashion, but I don't care about it. Viv." I faced the blond diva. "What are Princess' orders?"

"Show and tell the girls everything." Viv was finally serious.

"Dammit," I scratched behind my head. "After that?"

"Aka-chan will talk to them." Viv responded.

"Got it." I sighed. "What a pain…"

"Tell us what?" I looked Rechele and smirked at her frightened expression.

"Our secret." I replied.

"Our?" She asked.

I grabbed her hand. "This way." I pulled her away into another room with door leading to the training room.

_**BOOM!**_

The frightened girl grabbed my arm again. _She's such a pain._ I opened the door to reveal Akari's training to the three no-longer innocent girls.

**Akari's Point of View:**

I dodged two bullets and attacked my tutor again, but, of course, he blocked it with his gun. I flew backwards and catching my breath. _Fly to the left, jump to his right, then slash from behind._ I thought of my plan and went with it. I flew to his left then jumped mid-air to his right. As I was about to swing my sword, Uncle Reborn's gun was at my forehead and he pulled the trigger, sending me to crash against the wall. "Ah-!" I yelled as I coughed up a bit of blood.

I fell to the ground as Uncle Reborn came up to me as I slowly got up. "You take to long to attack. If you take too long, your opponents will think of everything you will do and will think of a way to counter it. Remember that, Dame-Akari."

"Yes... Sir." I said as I wiped my mouth.

"That's all for today. Rest up." With that said, my tutor left me.

**SAWADA-KUN!**

_That voice…_ I looked over to see Fuko-chan running towards me. _ Fuko-chan? That's good. She's safe._ Fuko-chan looked frightened with tears in her eyes.

She finally reached me and gave me a hug. "Sawada-kun!"

"Fuko-... chan…" I smiled weakly. "I'm sorry… you had to… see me like this…"

"Sawada-kun," Fuko-chan looked as if she wanted to say something but she kept quiet in tears.

**Princess, let's get you cleaned up.**

I looked behind Fuko-chan to see Koe and Rada-chan. Behind them was Rin, Viv, and Habana. I smiled at everyone, trying to reassure them that I was fine. "There's no need." I slowly got up and stood tall. "Let me take a shower and change. While I'm doing that, answer these girls questions in the lounge. I'll head over there as soon as possible."

"Roger." Koe nodded. "Also, I have something to tell you."

I nodded my head as Viv came up to me. "Come on. I'll patch up any injuries."

"Thank you for staying by my side even though I cause you so much trouble." I said as I scratched my cheek.

"Don't worry, no worries~!" Viv chimed. "Let's go~!" She pulled me away.

"Sawada-kun!" I stopped walking and looked back at Fuko-chan, standing.

I smiled at her. "Wait for me. I'll be right back. I won't die, so smile."

Fuko-chan gave me a sad smile. "Yes."

I waved bye to my friends as I went to change.

**In the Dressing room:**

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I squeaked as I lowered myself in the steaming hot bath tub. When my entire body was in the beath water, I slowly began to relax. "Ah~! It feels good~!" I smiled.

The door opened and Viv entered with some clothes in her arms. "How's the salted bath?"

"The salt is making my wounds sting, but the hot water is very relaxing." I said as I sunk deeper into the salted water.

"That's good to hear." Viv said as she arranged my new clothes on a rack. "After your bath, I'll give you a back massage so you won't feel sore in the morning."

"Thank you, Viv. I keep causing all this trouble for you." I said as I sat up. I felt bad for causing everyone to worry about me.

"It's not that much trouble." Viv smiled. "Take your time." She waved and exited the room.

I sunk into the bath again and closed my eyes. I was enjoying this. I felt so relaxed. The water was just drowning away my worries while the stinging from my wounds told me this was reality. Then I started to remember reality. "I'm fighting my brother in three days."

**Yes. That's the reason why you're in this situation in the first place.**

I sat up to see Primo sitting on the toilet seat. "W-What are you doing here?!" I sunk deeper in the water to keep him from seeing anything.

"How was training, Undicesima?" Primo smiled.

"Answer my question! And don't call me by that title!" I yelled.

"I'm here because I'm a part of your flames." Primo stood up and walked over to me, causing me to retreat deeper into the water. "Also, why can I not call you _Undicesima_?"

I looked away. "Cause it's not my title!"

"It will be." I looked at Primo to see he sat down with his back against the bathtub. "Why not get used to it?"

I felt frustrated. "Just don't call me that! Use my name!" I glared at the back of his head.

"Then, Akari," I blushed when he actually said my name, "Please call me _Giotto_."

"Eh?" I was speechless. "Giotto?"

"Yes," He turned his head and smiled. "Akari."

_This person… Why do I feel so… This feeling is so annoying! I don't know what it is and it's pissing me off!_ This time I sunk myself into the water. I could hear Primo panicking, but I can't tell what he's saying. _What the hell is going on with me?!_ I looked up to see a blurry image of Primo. _What is this feeling?_ I slowly pushed my head to surface. _It's…_

Primo sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that, Akari."

_Why is it...?_ I looked down to see my foggy reflection in the water. _This feeling… it's like…_

"Akari?" I looked up at Primo. "Are you ok?"

_He's like…_ "Brother…" I said without knowing. Once I realized what I said, I blushed. "Go away! I'm getting out!"

"Y-Yeah…" Primo then disappeared into sky flames that engulfed him. When the flames died down, I sighed. "He's… stupid!"

**Later on:**

"Aka-chan, you seem to be in a bad mood. Is something the matter?" Viv asked we walked down the hall to meet Koe and the others in the lounge. She stopped me from entering by standing in front of the door to our destination.

"No. It's nothing. I was just thinking a little too much." I told her. I was now wearing a green long-sleeve with an orange pattern. My skirt was also orange and I had on some brown boots. My hair was down with a green headband. Viv tried to put makeup on me, but I convinced her that I didn't need that stuff. Mama wears it, but that doesn't mean I have to.

"I see. Don't let the small stuff get ya down, Aka-chan." Viv smiled.

"Ok." I laughed as she opened the door to a gloomy aired atmosphere. "Wh-What the heck happened?" I asked.

All three girls were frightened stiff on the couch. All the blood from their face was drained and they looked like they saw a ghost. On the other couch, Rin was panicking on trying to help the girls regain their sanity while Koe was channel surfing. Finally Koe noticed me.

"Yo, Princess." Koe got everyone's attention. "We told them everything. Happy?"

Anger was filling up inside me as all eyes were on me. "DON"T MAKE IT LOOK LIKE I WANT THEM TO SUFFER!"

…

"So do you girls get the idea now?" I asked the girls. "I didn't want to hide my true gender, but it was inevitable. Do you understand now?" The three girls were calmer and were able to grasp the idea of me being a boss.

"So, Sawada-kun is going to become a mafia boss?" Rada-chan asked as Viv passed out some herbal tea to help calm down the girls.

I jumped at that question. "Sadly, yes…"

"Eh? 'Sadly'?" Habana-chan asked.

"You see, Princess, here, doesn't want to become boss." Koe explained as I sipped my tea.

"I see now." Rada-chan looked at me. "But you know, Sawada-kun," She smiled. "You would make a cute girlfriend~!"

I spit out my tea and nearly choked to death at her response. Koe patted my back and Viv cleaned up my mess. When I finally stopped coughing, I looked at Rada-chan. "Wh-Where did that come from?!"

Rada-chan and Habana-chan started laughing. "You're so innocent, Sawada-_chan_~!"

"It's so cute~!" Habana-chan smiled.

I felt my cheeks redden. "Wh-What? What's so cute? Tell me! Viv!" I looked at my sun guardian.

"Sorry, Aka-chan, but I can't help you on that one." She giggled.

"What?" I slumped down in my seat.

"Anyway, Princess." I looked up at Koe. "As I mentioned earlier, I have something to inform you."

"What? Is it for my ears only?" I asked.

"No, not really. I think everyone should know about it." Koe said as he sipped his tea. "These girls are now targets to get you, soon-to-be Vongola Undicesimo."

My eyes widen at what Koe just said. "Wh-What? That's..." I sat up, still staring at my friend.

"Now that these girls are known in the mafia world, what do we do with them?" Koe asked.

I put my elbows on the table and laid my head in my hands. "It's my fault. Dammit! I just wanted to tell you, to warn you girls about me and my other life. I didn't… I didn't want to drag you into this."

"Sawada-kun." I looked up to see Fuko-chan. "I was involved the moment I meet you. You were my friend and still are. Please don't end our friendship."

"Fuko-chan…" I was amazed by her words, that I couldn't speak.

"She's right, Sawada-chan." Rada-chan and Habana-chan stood by Fuko-chan's side. "Let us help you and the others."

"We owe our lives to you all, so it's the least that we can do." Habana-chan smiled.

"Rada-chan and Habana-chan, too?" I stood up. "But the mafia world isn't safe! If you were to get hurt, I don't know what I'd do!"

"Then protect us!" Fuko-chan yelled. "Our lives are in your hands."

"Everyone…" was all I could manage to say.

"We trust you, Sawada-chan." Rada-chan smiled as Habana-chan nodded in agreement.

"We love you after all. No matter what you do, we will always love you." Fuko-chan smiled.

"Thanks and don't worry." I placed my right hand over my heart. "I promise to keep you safe from harm."

…

"Bye, bye!" I waved at my guardians and new family members as they went up the stairs. I made Koe, Rin, and Viv escort Rada-chan and the others home. When they were out of sight, I made my way to the underground passageway to the mansion. That's when I felt his flame. I closed my eyes as I sighed. "What now, Uncle Reborn?"

I opened my eyes when his voice appeared beside me. "Nothing really. I'm just proud. Your family is growing without my help. I set your father up so he would have a family to his own."

"Is that all?" I asked, now facing my tutor.

"No. There's something I should tell you." He handed me a newspaper.

"What's this? Newspaper?" I asked, looking at my tutor.

"Read the third page." He commanded.

Without asking, I flipped the pages and scanned through the page. My heart almost stopped when I saw the article.

_**THREE MISSING BOYS!**_

_**These boys have been gone for four days and still have yet to return.**_

_**The three boys left without money, any travel plans, or contacted any relative. Their families are worried sick. If you have any information, please call ***-***-****. We pray for their safe return!**_

"How awful! They've been kidnapped!" I looked down and saw the pictures. My eyes widened with fear. "R-Romeo?!"

"Romeo? So do you do know him." I looked up at Uncle Reborn. "Vivio told me what happened the day you girls went out. That boy asked you out on a date and you were planning to ditch him."

"I didn't say yes!" I yelled but then turned my attention to the paper again.

"Do you recognize the other two?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "Yes, they were with him. Antonio Donati. Dante Guttuso." _They all disappeared the day I met them. What's going on? This is no coincidence!_ "A family is out to get the Vongola."

"When are they not?"

"Does Papa know about this?"

"No."

"Then," I rolled up the paper. "Let's go. I have to tell him something as well."

**Viv:** Well, wasn't that just awesome?!

**Koe:** What a pain.

**Viv:** Oh shut up! You loved it!

**Koe: **Think what you want.

**Viv:** Haha! Anyway, what happened to Romeo and his friends? How will Aka-chan's father handle this? And will Koe ever confess his love to Aka-chan?

**Koe:** You really are stupid.

**Viv:** Dang! No reaction! No fun!


	10. Chapter 10

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!**

**Viv:** Hey, everyone! Today's guest is Rada-chan!

**Rachelle:** Hello!

**Viv:** Rada-chan, I have to ask. What did you think when you saw Aka-chan as a boy?

**Rachelle:** I was really shocked! But I know that it was for her and our protection, so I'm cool with it!

**Viv:** Oh! Well, now you and the others are part of our mafia family!

**Rachelle:** Please treat us well!

**Viv:** Oh yeah! Let's answer some reviews!

**Rachelle:** OK!

**Viv:** First one… Oh~! **Nightrxy**! Thank you for following and don't worry! Aka-chan's adventure is still on going!

**Rachelle:** Please continue to follow, **Nightrxy**!

**Viv:** Next one is a Guest! Oh~! It's about you and the other girls, Rada-chan!

**Rachelle:** Let me see.

**Viv: **Yes, we have new people! We need new adventures! Yay~! Thanks for following!

**Rachelle:** The next one is from **shadwandito**.

**Viv:** Hahaha! I like that comment! Sadly, Mukuro has chilled about taking over the mafia world. Maybe~! Hahaha! Thanks for following!

**Rachelle:** And I think that's it. Please comment us anything! Questions, requests, or ideas.

**Viv:** Now that that's done, on with the fanfiction!

**Rachelle:** Yeah!

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Ten: Flames for My Family**

"I see." Papa said as he looked at the newspaper once more. "I'll have HIbari look into this. Thank you for telling me." I was in my father's office alone as I spoke with him about the newspaper and the attack on my friends. He seemed a little mad yet relieved. Keor and Natsu were at our feet, behind my father's desk, listening to the conversation.

"Of course." I sat on my father's desk, facing him. "If someone looks into the mall security footage and sees me talking with Romeo, everyone will think the Vongola kidnapped those children. That would ruin the trust you built for the Vongola. Everyone will go back to fearing us. We can't let that happen."

"I couldn't agree more." Papa nodded. "I'll have everyone searching for those kids. We'll find them and their kidnappers. I promise you, Akari."

"I hope so." I sighed as I pushed my bangs back. Someone just wants me to get involved. "About the incident that happened with Koe and the others, are you mad?" I asked feeling a little nervous.

Papa shook his head. "At the bastards who targeted them, yes. At your decision, no." Papa smiled as he sat back into his chair. "It was a good thing. I'll send out some letters to them, seeing if they want to get a part time job here, so we can keep an eye on them."

"That's a good idea." I mused at the suggestion. "Also, I want them to use an easy weapon. I don't want them unarmed and vulnerable. I already assigned Koe, Rin, and Viv as their personal bodyguards."

"I'll ask Gokudera about it. Also, good call on the bodyguards. They will be targeted by many enemies of the Vongola." Papa nodded.

"Even the Scuro Famiglia." I said as Papa's face darkened.

"Yes."

**"But that shouldn't worry you now. Those girls need to learn how to protect themselves."**

I looked behind me to see Primo. "As much as I hate to say it, you're right, Giotto."

Primo smiled. "Anyway, the Scuro Family is the least of your worries right now, Akari. Focus on your training and releasing those flames." Primo came over to stand beside me. "You also need to think about your battle strategy, Akari."

"I know that already, Giotto!" I yelled at the ghost.

"Giotto?" We both looked at my father who sat with a confused face. "Why are you two calling each other with your first names?"

Primo gave me a look as if asking if he could explain. I slightly nodded and Giotto smiled. "Your daughter asked me to since she doesn't like being called Undicesima. I accepted and told her to call me by my first name."

"I see. I get it now. Akari always hated that title." Papa laughed.

"Shut up, Vongola!" I yelled at the two. Both men looked at me, shocked. "Whatever I like or dislike is of no concern of you, so shut it!"

"Y-Yes!" Papa and Giotto said at the same time.

"Geez!" I jumped off the desk and headed towards the door. "I'm out!"

"Wait, Akari!" Giotto followed me. "Where are you going?"

"Out!" I yelled as I closed the door behind me. I walked down the halls to go outside in the garden. I felt so irritated that I crashed into someone. The stranger caught my hand before I fell on my butt. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"

**"Akari-san?"**

I looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. "Shinko-kun."

The redhead smiled at me as he pulled me to my feet. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Thanks for catching me before I landed on my butt." I smiled. Shinko started laughing, failing to hide it. "What did I say? Are you laughing cause I said _butt_?"

"No." Shinko grinned. "The way you speak is a lot like a boy's way of talking."

I jumped at his statement. _I was raised like a boy half my life and hung out with boys until I meet Rada-chan and the others when Koe and Rin started high school._ "Really now?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You know I noticed a few things about you, Akari-san." Shinko shocked me. "One is that you're a bad liar when it comes to yourself."

I saw a hole and began to dig. "Oh~! You noticed~? Does that mean you're observing me in an ill mannered way~?"

Shinko began to blush. "I-I wasn't implying to that! I swear!"

I saw a way to deepen the hole. "Really? Then why haven't you let go of my hand?" I nodded towards my hand in his grip.

Shinko's face was as red as his hair now. He suddenly let go of my hand and hid his hands behind his back. "I-I-I-I'm sorry!"

Now, it was my turn to laugh. "Shinko, you're fun to mess with, you know that?"

"I've been told…" Shinko looked away, still red in his face but not as much as it was before.

"Oh~! By who?" I asked leaning closer to Shinko. The boy backed into a table almost knocking over a vase, but lucky we both caught it. Our hands touched again and Shinko let go of the vase and my hands.

"S-Sorry!" He said as I placed the vase back where it was. "The one who tells me that are my guardians."

I looked at the redhead. "You have guardians too?"

"Yes, but they have the Dying Will Flames of the Earth." Shinko said, his face now back to his original color with a slight pink in his cheeks.

"Eh? I want to meet them!" I leaned towards him as he backed into a wall. "Can I? It's ok, right? Come on! Please~!"

Shinko looked around the hall except my eyes. "I… I don't think it's a… really good idea…" I frowned, but Shinko stopped me from saying anything. "They're back at the island… and I'm… you're here…"

"Then I'll go with to your island~!" I smiled.

"Eh?! But that's-!" Shinko let his sentence trail off.

"Come on! You'll watch over me, right?" I asked, tilting my head to the right. It's something that I learned from Mama. Papa calls it the "Tilt attack" because no matter what, the user gets whatever they want. "It's too cute to resist." was Papa's excuse. I knew that using this attack against Shinko was unfair, but I heard from Papa that the Simon Island was a very beautiful place and I was dying to see it. "Shinko?" I tilted my head to the left.

Shinko's face returned to it's red state. "I-I-I-I gu-guess-ss i-it sh-should b-be fi-fine." He stuttered to say, still staring into my eyes. It worked!

"Yay~!" I backed away and began to hop with joy. "Thanks, Shi-kun~!"

"Shi-kun?!" Shinko yelled in embarrassment. "W-What's that suppose to mean?!"

"My nickname for you~!" I laughed. Then I smelled a rusty cooper smell. "Blood?"

"Huh?" Shinko sniffed the air. "You're right! Where's it coming from?"

I pinpointed the smell and located a flame. "A rampage?" I took off in the diction of the flame. I heard Shinko's footsteps behind me. I ran until I was outside, where I could feel the flame getting stronger but it had left. "Where is it?" I looked around, trying to pinpoint its location again.

Shinko was behind me, still, trying to pinpoint the location as well. "That flame had a blood smell."

"Yeah… There!" I ran towards the flame when I felt it again. Shinko ran behind me as we hurried.

"I can feel it now! It's close! There's another flame with it!" Shinko yelled behind me.

"What?!" I looked for a flame near the bloody one and noticed it was a familiar storm flame. My eyes widen as I recognized the person who had the storm flames."That's… Uncle Gokudera!"

"You sure?!" Shinko yelled, sounding surprised.

"Yeah!" I yelled as I picked up the pace. I felt the blood-thirsty sense from the other flame that was with Uncle Gokudera. _What the heck is this flame? Why does it have such an awful smell of blood? And why is Uncle Gokudera with it?_ I asked myself as I came to the scene.

Crimson red flames were engulfing someone, lighting the whole forest with a crimson light. I looked at the wielder of the flames and shook in shock. The wielder was a boy, around my age, and he had cuts and bruises. What shocked me the most was the tail coming from his behind and the red-flamed horns on the boys head. The boy looked more like a demon. I looked over to see Uncle Gokudera with his Vongola Gear on. He was also in a bad shape with cuts and bruises all over. Finally, Uncle Gokudera looked at me as Shinko caught up.

"Akari-sama! Please run away from here! You mustn see this!" Uncle Gokudera yelled.

"What?" I asked, but my attention was now on the demon. The boy was… Koe! The redhead turned towards me and roared. "K-Koe…?" I said his name.

"T-That's K-Koe-kun?" Shinko asked. "But… Koe's flames… they weren't as powerful nor bloody."

"Koe…?" I repeated as flames wrapped around Koe's right hand and became claws. He roared once again and charged at us. "Koe!" I yelled his name again, praying that he would return to normal. But that didn't work. If it wasn't for Shinko pulling me away from the attack, I would of gotten hurt by Koe. Koe's usual green eyes were now red and his teeth were pointed. "Koe?"

Shinko had to carry me as he ran towards Uncle Gokudera. "Gokudera-san, what's going on? Why is Koe like this?"

I kept my eyes on Koe as my best friend straighten up. "Koe!" I yelled his name. "It's me, Akari! Open your eyes!"

"Akari-sama, that won't work! He can't hear us! He's no lonuger human!" Uncle Gokudera's words broke me.

_Koe is still Koe. He's a friend that I can't afford to lose! I want to save Koe!_ I felt my flames burning inside me, but unlike the past they didn't burn me. They kept me warm and calm. I got out of Shinko's grasp and stood up. _My flames… They feel kind and calm._ I closed eyes and let the flames travel to my VWL that hung around my neck. "_Avviare_." I felt my flames engulf me and I had on my battle uniform on. "_Minore_." The long coat was now a vest and I smiled as Kero appeared beside me, in beast mode. "Keroberos, _Modalità arma_."

"_Right!"_ Kero nodded as he turned into my rapier.

I gripped the weapon in my hand as Shinko spoke. "A-Akari! What are you doing?! It's dangerous!"

I looked back at the other redhead and smiled. "If it's for my friends' safety, I'd be happy to die." I turned back around and looked at my storm guardian. "Koe, I'm going to save you. This might hurt, but please bare with me." I whispered as Koe started to attack at me again. "Shinko, Gokudera." I called for the two behind me. "Please leave Koe to me. I'll bring him back to his senses."

"I'll leave my son in your care." Gokudera responded as he dragged Shinko away.

Koe was now only ten feet away from me and he was still charging at me. I readied myself as he came close. My flames were now being stored into my rapier as Koe slashed an attack at me. I jumped in the air and used my boots to fly behind my friend. I readied my rapier again as I did before. Koe turned around and roared at me again. "Koe, come back." I whispered. My flames were now ready and I slashed. "_Luce del Cielo_!" The slash headed towards Koe and wrapped around him as if it were a rope.

"AH-!" Koe roared in pain as my flames engulfed him and Koe's flames started to die down. Finally the flames dispersed and Koe was know back to normal in his battle uniform. I flew to Koe as he started to fall unconscious. I caught him in my arms as I landed in front of him. I felt my flames leave me as I held the boy.

"I did it." I smiled as I laid Koe's head in my lap. "He's back." Koe was fast asleep in my lap, his breathing was normal and he didn't have a fever. "Thank God. He's ok."

"AKARI!" I looked up to see Shinko, Papa, Uncle Gokudera, and Uncle Ryohei running towards us. When they arrived, Uncle Ryohei took Koe away from me and looked after him with Gokudera. Shinko surprised me when he hugged me. "Akari, please don't scare me like that ever again!"

"O-Ok." I said, shocked as Shinko held me. I finally smiled and hugged the redhead. "Sorry, Shi-kun." I looked at my dad and he looked a little concerned. "Did I make you worry, Papa?"

"No… just don't leave me so soon. Stay as my little girl a little longer." Papa gave me a sad smile. I didn't know what he meant, but I nodded my head. "Come. Let's get you inside."

"Ok. Shi-kun, let's go?" I motioned the boy to let go.

"Ok." Shinko let me go and I started to feel dizzy. I lost my balance, but Shinko grabbed my arm. "I'll help you."

"Sorry and thanks. I'll take you up on your offer." I smiled at the redhead. As we headed towards the mansion, I wondered what had happened to my best friend. As we entered the mansion we encountered someone who we shouldn't have. "Tsubasa?"

My brother looked at me with two people behind him, Kallie and someone else that I have never seen before. His hair was a lighter brown than mine and his eyes were a mahogany color. He looked antisocial and a bit awkward. My brother's voice woke me up."Oh, it's you. Trash."

"W-What?!" I asked, anger was filling me up. "What did you call me?"

"Oh, sorry. How about…" Tsubasa thought for a while, "Failure?"

"What now?!" I asked, angry levels were full of capacity. _He's never been this mean to me!_ "What's with the attitude?!"

"I'm just stated the facts." Tsubasa narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm going to win."

"Be my guest." I growled back. "Take it away if you can."

Papa got in between us. "Ok, you two please try to get along. If your mother saw you, then there will be a problem."

"Fine." Tsubasa looked back Kallie and the mysterious new boy. "Let's go."

"OK." Kallie said as the boy nodded his head.

"Tsubasa, Kallie. Who's that?" I asked, looking at the boy. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but Tsubasa pulled his ear.

"Don't talk to her." Tsubasa let go of the boy's ear and glared at me. "Don't talk to people who are on my side." Tsubasa then turned towards Papa. "Dad, can we head towards your office? I need to talk to you."

"Right. Let's go." Before Papa walked away, he looked at me. "Akari, go rest." Then he left with the three teens behind him. As I looked at them, my vision started to get blurry. I shook my head and my vision cleared.

"Who was that?" I asked Shinko, turning towards the boy.

"That's Malachi Rokuro. He's the adopted son of Mukuro and Chrome. He came to their lives two years ago." Shinko explained.

"Wait, adopted?" I asked.

"Yes, I heard from Adelheid that Chrome found out that she couldn't have a child, so Mukuro and her went to adopt a child. That child was Malachi." The Simon boy answered. "He was born with a fragile body, but they used a Dying WIll animal on him with the use of Mukuro's flames. There's a seal on his right arm that shows he's a carrier of a Dying Will Animal."

"I see..." I knew about Chrome's condition, but I didn't know they adopted a son and that he was the same as me! I wonder how he lives his life.

"I hear it's a crow or something like that. Also, they say that he lost his voice in the process and the crow speaks for him." Shinko continued.

"Wait, what?!" I asked. _He can't speak?!_

"Yeah. They also say that that kid hasn't aged since. That it was a payment for having the flames of the six hells without actually going threw the six hells." Shinko told me as I stared at him as if he was Malachi.

"He's immortal or what?!" I asked.

"That's what they say." Shinko shrugged.

"Woah…" I said. Then my vision was beginning to make me see double. I looked down and shook my head again and my vision cleared. _What the heck? Why is my vision acting weird?_

"Akari?" Shinko gripped my hand as I turned to look at him. He looked a little shaken up and kind of tired. He was talking, but I couldn't hear him. I did see him move his lips.

"Sorry. What was that?" I asked, pushing my hair back and out of my face.

"I said, 'Anyway, what happened to you back there?'" Shinko repeated the question, now looking more worried.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head to my right.

The redhead jumped at the head tilt and I straighten my head as he spoke. "I-I mean, your flames were different and… your hair grew longer... with your flames at the tips." The boy explained, looking at me in the eye.

I was shocked by his words. "W-What...?" _I was fighting different, but… Wait. That move…_ I remembered the move I used and remembered the way my flames looked. _My flames were clear and light. Bright and strong. Could they be the Arcobaleno flames?_ "My flames…"

"They were different from the regular flames that I've seen. They looked like Tsuna's flames but they were brighter." Shinko explained. "What happened to you?" Shinko took a step closer to me.

"I… I…" I didn't know what to tell him. _Do I tell him about my flames? No, I can't. He shouldn't be involved._ I looked away from Shinko, but he still had my arm. "I don't know…"

"Akari!" Shinko pulled me to look at him. "Please tell me! I promise you I won't tell anyone! So please, trust me!"

I looked into Shinko's abnormal eyes. "Why… Why do you care so much? Why are you interested?" I asked the boy, giving him a little attitude. "Am I your entertainment? Do you laugh at me after I tell you my secrets behind my back?"

Shinko looked as if he just got slapped. "N-No… It's because I…"

"**Don't finish that sentence."**

Shinko and I looked behind us to see Malvolia and Affonso there, frowning as if they saw a bad movie. "Higher Ups."

Shinko gasped and let me go, backing up to create space between us. "Miss Malvolia and Mr. Affonso!"

"You two are still here?" I asked them, shaking my head, disappointed.

"What a rude child, but we will not allow you to fall in love at such a young age." Affonso called my attention.

"Wait, what? Love? Me?" I asked, looking at the two as if they were crazy. "What does that mean?"

"It means we will not let you fall in love with your Sky flames still unstable." The old hag said. "But, congratulations. You have fully awakened the flames that laid dormant in your soul." She came up to me. "They were as if they had came from an angel, too bad the one who controls them is a brat."

"Well this brat is still not understanding about what you are talking about? What do you mean my now awakened flames? And what about this that you will not let me fall in love?" I asked taking a step forward.

"We mean your flames of the Arcobaleno. They have combined with your flames from the Vongola Trial and made a new flame." Affonso explained. "I call them the Flames of Heaven!"

Shinko spoke up. "Arco-what? Akari has what kind of flames?"

"We don't know exactly, but these flames have the power to cleanse other flames and to heal the opponent to the light." Malvolia said as she looked at me as if I was a toy. "An amazing power to have, Undicesimo. To heal others, that is like the power of the Holy Savior."

"Thanks… I guess." I thanked her, now uncomfortable with her compliment.

"Now about you two," Affonso stepped towards Shinko who took a step back. "we can't allow Akari's flames to mix with your flame of Earth. We won't know the outcome, so it's best if we didn't mix them."

"Mix them?" I asked as Shinko's face turn red again for some reason. "What do you mean? How would we mix them?"

Shinko ran to me and covered my mouth. "W-W-We understand!" Shinko announced for some reason. "Come on, Akari. I'll escort you to your room and away from these people." Shinko let go of my mouth, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me away with the old geezers.

"S-Shi-kun! Hold on!" I said as I tried to keep up with the redhead. "Hey, Shi-kun! Wait up! You're going too fast for me!" I tripped and bumped into him.

"Akari! I'm sorry!" Shinko turned around, looking concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" I put my hand on my head as the room began to spin. "Just dizzy..." I started to fall and I grabbed onto Shinko's arm. "Sorry… I feel… really… dizzy…"

"Akari!" Shinko's voice echoed as I closed my eyes and collapsed into someone's arms. I felt the arms grab me and lifted me off my feet. I also felt the stranger princess carry me somewhere. After a while, I was placed onto a bed.

Before I gave in to slumber, I felt something touch my lips. Was it my imagination?

**Viv:** WHO THE FUCK TOOK AWAY AKARI'S FIRST KISS?!

**Havana:** Calm down, Vivio! It could've been her imagination!

**Viv:** I'M ABOUT TO GO KILL A BITCH!

**Havana:** Vivio! Where are you going?! Uh… Join us next time! Vivio, wait for me!


End file.
